Un nouveau départ
by LordMonk
Summary: Tsuna et sa famille rencontre une nouvelle personne, qui va de fil en aiguille changer leurs vie.
1. Un nouveau départ:Chapter1

Auteur : LordMonk

Genre : Yaoi, Romance

Couple: (je vais pas gâcher la surprise)

Disclaimer: les personnage ne sont pas a moi, dommage sauf pour Hyôga

Note: cette aventure risque d'être longue et tourné au tour d'une intrigue j'ai déjà écris une 10 éne de chapitres et j'attend avec impatience toutes critiques constructives

Ps:Je sais je fait masse de fautes, que voulais vous personne n'est parfait.

Cette histoire n'est pas exactement comme l'histoire que vous connaissez malgré le fait qu'elle y ressemble, en effets dans cette histoire Tsuna est devenue le 10iem parrains de la famille Vongola et donc il a vécu la même vie, même si plusieurs détailles changent .Par contre les personnages ne changent pas d'un pouce (Enjoy).(spoil très possible désoler ç_ç)

**Chapter 1 : La famille Vongola**

Tout démarre en Italie une soirée sous le signe de la pluie (ras de marais plutôt -_-'')Tsuna, un jeune garçon de 17ans est devenu le parrain d'une famille mafioso mais pas n'importe la quel, la famille Vongola la plus puissantes famille mafieuse au monde.

Tsuna un jeune garçon plutôt petit pour son âge, environ 1m70, des yeux noisettes les cheveux légèrement ébouriffé est assis à une table d'un restaurant typique d'Italie. Il est habillé d'un pantalon noir avec une chaîne attaché au côté droit, d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate noir et de belle chaussures noir (un costume quoi), il a deux anneaux a la main gauche l'un est banale l'autre est un anneau avec un 'V' incrusté dans sa gemme. Une personne avec une personnalité que l'on ne rencontre qu'une seul et unique fois dans sa vie, gentils qui porte un sourire magnifique malgré le fait qu'a premières vus toutes les personnes le rencontrant se dirais sûrement qu'il est un imbécile, malgré cela on ne peut lui reproché qu'il est une personne sur la qu'elle on peut compter, sensible, mais qui peut très bien être sérieux dans les moments les plus importants. Avec un sourire qui en ferait pâlir plus d'une, il est entrain de plaisanter avec la personne assise à côté de lui.

Cette personne assise à côté de lui s'appelle Gokudera, le bras droit du jeune parrain comme il aime se le dire, même si personne ne le contredirait, et surtout pas Tsuna. Légèrement plus âgée que le parrain, 18ans, assez bien coiffé cheveux blanc malgré son âge, fessant 1m85 les yeux d'un vert très clair et limpide. Il est le gardien de la tempête du 10iem parrain. Habillé de chaussure et d'un pantalon noir comme son prédécesseur, or lui porte un maillot noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, plusieurs colliers. Lui aussi porte plusieurs anneaux, 4 pour être plus précis, 3 de ces anneaux son d'un pur noir ornée d'un crane, le dernier anneau est lui aussi incrusté d'une gemme avec un 'V' plus petit que celui de Tsuna. Gokudera est plutôt du genre impulsif, le contraire de Tsuna, sauf pour l'amitié, sou ses air de personne antisociale se trouve une personne charmante (même si il faut creuser plusieurs Km pour y arrivés). Il aime une chose sont 'juudaime', Tsuna pour tout dire... mais il préfère l'appelé comme cela car il éprouve un énorme respect pour lui.

A côté de lui se trouve Yamamoto le gardien de la pluie, il à le même âge que Gokudera, 18ans les yeux noisettes comme son parrain, cheveux noir ébouriffés aussi, 1m80. Habillé d'un costume noir avec un maillot bleu, une cravate un peu retiré. Lui porte un seul anneau incrusté d'un 'V' de la même taille que Gokudera. Yamamoto est très calme, il aime plaisanter, et de sa seul présence calme les personnes qui sont avec lui, charmant avec un sourire désolé, mais pourquoi désolé?tout simplement car il discute, ou du moins calme une personne.

Cette personne se trouve être Reborn un bébé mafioso, qui se trouve être entrain de maltraiter a coup de marteau un autre bébé ou une vache, on ne sait pas trop. Ce bébé diront nous c'est Lambo, mais nous en parlerons apprêt. Reborn est le professeur particulier de Tsuna, du moins maintenant nous pourrions dire qu'il est plutôt une sorte de tuteur pour lui, mais avant tout un ami pour Tsuna une sorte de guide, de confident. Habillé d'un smoking noir d'un chapeau et de chaussure noir, des yeux noirs, des rouflaquettes qu'il adore tripotaient quand il est content, ou quand il réflé caractère assez spécial il peut être impulsif comme très calme. Sur son épaule un lézard se prénommant Léon, pour décrire Léon eu comment dire… c'est un lézard (bravos *applaudissement*)…

Le bébé vache qui pleur sur la table s'appelle Lambo,yeux vert. Un bébé habillé en vache avec des cornes, il se trouve être l'un des gardien du jeune parrain Vongola, le gardien de la foudre. Il est du genre pleurnichard, Impulsif, voulant être au-dessus de tout le monde, stupide comme dirais Gokudera, avec un air idiot sur son visage. Ce qu'il aime ? Pour tout dire manger des sucreries, beaucoup de sucreries, et aussi embêter sont monde. Tsuna se trouve être son tuteur. Concernant sont physique … C'est un bébé habillé en vache que voulais vous que je puisse dire…

En face d'eux se trouvé Shamal, Pour tout dire Shamal est un docteur assez particulier. Mes passons sont caractère si ce n'est qu'il ne puisse pas s'empêchait a la vus d'une femme de courir vers elle pour lui déclarer son amour.

Tout autour d'eux des hommes habillé de costume noir, la famille Vongola.

Ils sont tous entrain de plaisanter oubliant presque se pourquoi ils sont présent dans cette soirée. En effets ils étaient présent pour la protection de Tsuna.

Pas que le parrain aurais besoin de protection avec les hommes assis à sa table mes diront nous que en principe c'est comme cela que sa se déroule en famille.

Il faut aussi dire quand ce moment la famille Vongola avais quelques problèmes avec les autres familles, cela ne posait pas vraiment problème étant la plus puissante famille ils étaient respecté et craint, mes depuis l'arrivée du nouveaux parrain a la suite de la démission du 9iem du nom, beaucoup de famille voulais prendre le pouvoir.

Donc l'histoire commence ici, et plus précisément avec l'ouverture de la porte du restaurant laissant entrer une personne, cette personne habillais d'une cape noir cachant son visage et sont Corps.

A son entrée seul le parrain, Reborn et ses gardiens jetèrent un œil dans sa direction (Sauf Lambo assommé par un énième coup de marteau de Reborn).

Leur regards se dirigèrent vers lui pas forcément à cause de cette accoutrement assez intrigant mais plutôt à cause d'un autre détaille, avec tous les problèmes que rencontrais la famille Vongola en ce moment à cause des autres familles Shamal étais légèrement stressé, pourquoi ?

Personne ne le savait, pourtant cela n'était pas dans sa nature, oui le docteur réagissais plutôt mal a beaucoup de choses en ce moment mes de la a envoyé un moustique piquait le nouvelle arrivant …

Sachant que ses moustique portait tous une maladies ou un poison mortelle cela posé quelque problèmes a Tsuna .

Tout le reste de la famille avait à peine remarqué sa présence et continuait de plaisanter entre eux sauf Gokudera qui était déjà prêt à agir en cas de danger.

Tsuna ne pensant pas que cette personne serait un danger souriais a Gokudera se qui suffis a le calmé, et le faire se détendre.

Cette personne qui venait d'entré alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur un siège du bar, et demanda au barman un alcool typique d'Italie , du whisky (-_-'').

Pendant que le serveur préparé la boisson il en profita pour enlevais le tissu trempé de la pluie torrentielle de dehors qui lui caché le visage.

C'était une personne au yeux entouré de cernes il avais environs le même age que les Vongola 17-18ans malgré que ses trait de la journée le vieillissait, 1m85, il avais de long cheveux de couleur blanc décoiffé et trempé ,les yeux bleu aussi clair que le ciel Tsuna se dit qu'il avais les air d'un Français. Sou sa cape se trouvait en faite un accoutrement plutôt mignon il avait un jean noir assez saillants des chaussures noir ainsi qu'un maillot a courte manche noir avec un col en V (pas voulus faire le rapprochement dessolé) qui laissé apparaître sa fine musculature (du haut -_-'').Aucun bijou.

Sa présence suffisait a faire tressaillir le jeune Tsuna, mais malgré cela il étais plus inquiet du fait qu'a sont entrait le jeune visiteur et pu se faire piqué par un moustique du médecin.


	2. Un nouveau départ:Chapter 2

Auteur : LordMonk

Genre : Yaoi, Romance

Couple: (je vais pas gâcher la surprise)

Disclaimer: les personnage ne sont pas a moi, dommage sauf pour Hyôga

Note: cette aventure risque d'être longue et tourné au tour d'une intrigue j'ai déjà écris une 10 éne de chapitres et j'attend avec impatience toutes critiques constructives

Ps:Je sais je fait masse de fautes, que voulais vous personne n'est parfait.

_**Chapter 2 : Qui êtes-vous ?**_

Sa présence suffisait a faire tressaillir le jeune Tsuna. Mais malgré cela il étais plus inquiet du fait que a sont entrait le jeune visiteur et pu se faire piqué par un moustique du médecin.

En effets a sont arrivée le jeune c'était fait piqués et Tsuna et sa gentillesse ne pouvais pas laissé passé une choses pareille, surtout que se jeune homme aller surment en décédait .

Et si il décédait qu'aller t'il faire ? Comment pourrait t'il vivre une choses pareille, pas qu'il n'avais jamais vus quelqu'un mourir , mais le problème étais que se jeune homme n'avais rien fait .

Il ne le connaissait même pas... il ne connaissez même pas sont nom.

Pendant que Tsuna étais entrain de se martyriser mentalement Reborn avais déjà prévus les réaction de sont jeune élève, il savait que le jeune Vongola aller faire quelques choses .

Mais il ne pouvais pas laissé faire le jeune Vongola , car le nouveau venue l'intrigué. C'est pourquoi, avant que Tsuna n'est pus faire quoi que se sois, il l'avais déjà menacé par la parole que si il bougeait il s'occuperé de sont cas et que ses entraînement n'étais rien fasse a se qu'il aller lui faire.

Reborn commencés seulement a énuméré les choses qu'il lui ferait que Tsuna avais déjà la tète posait sur la table et étais entrain de pleurer , pendant se temps Gokudera a ces coté râlé sur Reborn, mais se calma vite lorsqu'il lui lança un regard noir.

Quelques minutes après que le jeune homme est étais piqué par un moustique, les premier effets du poison commencés a arrivés.

Mais le jeune homme eu une réaction inattendue, il se retourna vers le serveur et avec toute la normalité du monde dit :

-Oulla, soit je ne tien plus l'alcool soit j'ai un léger problèmes de vision.

Il regarder le barman, du moins plutôt les barman par apport a sa vision et se demandait se qu'il se passé.

Le barman qui voulus lui répondre du se taire (menacé par Reborn qui avais déjà transformé Léon en fusil et le visait), du coup il préféra sortir par la porte de derrière comme si de rien n'étais.

Le jeune homme grattant l'endroit ou il avait étais piqué quelques minutes avants, n'ayant point notée la réaction du barman fis comme si de rien n'étais et continua de boire sont verre.

Réfléchissant a se qu'il se passé et se qui l'entourait il eu une autres réaction bizarre, il regarda au tour de lui (bizarre oui *idiot*)et après avoir vus tout ces hommes en costume cravate.

Il se dit qu'il avais entendu parlé en France qu'il y aurait soit disant des familles de mafioso en Italie, sa réaction fus immédiate. Il ne bougea plus (normale quoi -_-''), et eu une légère suée froide, pas a cause du poison mais plutôt car ils étais plutôt intimidants.

Il se demandait si sont petit problème de vue n'étais pas du fait de leurs présences. Étant du genre a analyser tous se qu'il se passé a coté de lui, il se dit que cela ne devais avoir nul rapport avec eux.

Mes par purs sécurité il décendi de sont tabouret et alla en direction de la seul table qui avais l'air normale, bien-sur cela devais tombé sur Tsuna et ses gardiens.

A sont arrivée il demanda pour s'asseoir, Reborn réagis en premier et lui répondit que oui avec un sourire assez flippant, le jeune homme hésita un peut et pour définir il s'assit.

Tsuna qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir se tut, Yamamoto montra sont plus grand sourire (comme si de rien n'étais) , Lambo ? KO. Quant a Gokudera il voulus réagir en envoyant boulé le jeune homme, que sa soit violement ou violement...

Mais Reborn le braquai déjà sou la table avec sont fusil donc il se tut. Le jeune homme n'ayant point remarqué le fusil sou la table entama la conversation mais avec un volume assez bas:

-Bonsoir, désoler de vous déranger, je m'appelle Hyôga(traduction, littéralement Glacier), et je me demandé si le fait que je vois légèrement trouble est du a l'une de ces personnes ?

Reborn comme si de rien n'était :

- Ciaossu .Que veut tu dire exactement par ces personne ?

-Hum, vous habité en Italie non ? Donc vous devais sur ment connaître les famille de mafieux, voilà se que je veut sous entendre (un sourire idiot sur les lèvres)

Tsuna avais la bouche presque tomber sur la table, comment se jeune homme pouvait posait cette question ? Et surtout de cette manière .

Soit il n'avais pas remarqué que eux même étais membres de la dite famille mais que en plus il parlé a un bébé sans que sa ne le dérange.

Reborn, s'amusant toujours de cette histoire :

- Nous faisons nous aussi partit de cette famille.

Un léger malaise s'enquit de Hyôga, se qui eu pour effet un silence de mord, si ce n'est Tsuna qui criait déjà sur Reborn de ne pas dire les choses de cette manière,Yamamoto lui se marrer totalement, Gokudera quant a lui avait toujours le fusils braqué sur lui donc ...

Mais cela n'avais aucun effet sur le bébé, encore pire que sa Reborn monta sur sont épaule pour lui dire quelques choses a l'oreille...

-Le mieux serait de se présenter, tu est quand même fasse a une famille de mafioso

-Heu... me présenter … (le bébé toujours sur l'épaule), pluto intimidant lui... (une goutte coulant sur sont front)

-Tu n'est pas obliger de le dire (s'enquit Tsuna, sur un air légèrement outré par les agissement de Reborn)

-Bien sur que si , tu ne veut pas connaître le nom de la personne qui va mourir a cause d'un membres de la famille ?

(Tout le monde ? - a terre) Tsuna qui étais entrain de se relever pour criait sur Reborn ne savait plus quoi dire, il avais les mains posés sur la table la bouche ouverte mes aucun sons ne sortait.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car le jeune homme devants lui avais une mine affreuse, mais plus important quand le jeune homme tomba littéralement de sa chaise (Reborn déjà descendu prés a tabasser Tsuna), Tsuna du sauté au dessus de la table et le rattrapé in extrémiste d'un crane claquant sur le sol.

Pendant que je jeune Vongola stressé du fait qui étais surment mort, Reborn avec toute la normalité du monde disais que les effets du poison devais surment avoir fait effets.

Or il n'avais pas prévus que Tsuna aller prendre cela extrêmement sérieusement et passé en mode volonté pour soit tuer Reborn soit l'emmener a l'hôpital (Votée pour votre choix favori -_-'', faut je me calme avec mais petit message moi ), mais bon le jeune Vongola n' aurait jamais touchés a des membres de sa famille même pour quelques choses d'aussi grave.

Or Reborn eu le temps de rattraper le jeune Vongola et de lui dire qu'il étais encore temps de lui donné l'anti poison pour éviter la mort au lieu de foncer a l'hôpital comme un bourrin, mais qu'il serait responsable de lui. Jusqua se qu'il se réveille du moins.

De ce fait Tsuna qui se dépêché déjà de réveillé Shamal qui étais entrain de décuvé, et qui lui râlé après qu'il ne soigné pas les garçon.

Or le jeune Vongola au fil du temps avais prit en charisme et Shamal n'eut d'autre choix que de donner l'anti venin au jeune homme.

-Bon et maintenant ? C'est pas tout sa mais il ne va pas se réveiller avants un petit bout de temps celui la, alors quesque l'on en fait ? (tels le bon médecin qu'il étais... )

-Tsuna doit s'en occupé, c'était prévus comme ça. (le sourire pendu au lèvre de Reborn)

Tsuna râlé déjà qu'il n'avais jamais accepté une choses pareille , ainsi que Gokudera qui soutenais sont ''juudaime'' (il faut dire qu'il n'avais plus le fusils braqués sur lui, sa aidé ).

Yamamoto toujours plier de rire mais se coup si a terre, Lambo mangé une sucette, et Reborn commencé seulement a leur faire les yeux noirs que les deux jeunes homme laissés déjà tomber et acceptés malgrés eux.

Tsuna du donc se résoudre a annulé sa sortit pour mettre le jeune homme en sécurité et aussi éviter la police (car un garçon KO, comme sa a terre dans un restaurant sa n'aller pas très bien passé), il du donc sortir bien sur sous une pluie torrentielle pour appeler une voiture des Vongola pour pouvoir transporté le jeune homme.

Gokudera porté le jeune homme, malgré le fait que sa le dérange il n'avait pas pu le refusé au 'juudaime'.

Le reste de la famille ne c'était même pas préoccupés de cette petite histoire (vive la famille -_-'' ), surment autant bourrés que Shamal...

A l'arrivé de la limousine ( oui parce que quitte a se faire remarqué autant le faire en beauté), un homme sortit de la voiture pour leur ouvrir la portière.

Gokudera déposa le garçon sur les sièges coté droit de la voiture puis il se posa du coté gauche, Yamamoto rentra aussi dans la voiture (il ne voulais pas rester seul) et ce mis a coté de Gokudera, Reborn qui traîné Lambo (car bien sur il ne voulait pas partir ) le jeta dans un coin de la voiture puis se mis sur l'épaule de Yamamoto.

Pendant se temps Tsuna se disant que des choses comme sa ne pouvais seulement que lui arrivés entré dans la voiture et se mis a coté du jeune homme (et oui il doit s'en occupé, ordre de Reborn). Tout sa avants que la voiture ne démarre.

(Quelques 30-35 minutes plus tard)

La route avais bot être longue Tsuna regardant par la fenêtre se disais que la nuit étais magnifique, et même la pluie donné un coté poétique aux route d'Italie.

Lambo se battait comme a sont habitude avec Gokudera et Yamamoto discuté avec Reborn, or se qui n'étais pas prévus arriva.

Le jeune homme qui dormait jusque la commencé a se réveiller malgrés la force du poison, Tsuna étais déjà anxieux a l'idée de pouvoir expliquait le pourquoi du comment, Gokudera sortait déjà les armes, Lambo faisait des truques a la Lambo, Reborn continué de discuté avec Yamamoto ne jetant qu'un coup d'œil au jeune endormi.

Or le jeune homme se ré assoupi provoquant un léger soupir de joie de la par de Tsuna.

Arrivés a la demeure Vongola (encore sous une pluie battante), la porte de la limousine s'ouvrit sur plusieurs homme de main dévoués, Tsuna et les gardiens sortirent du véhicule, Gokudera ayant toujours le jeune homme dans les bras le donna a l'un des hommes de main.

Après être entrées dans la demeure qui étais toujours aussi magnifique au yeux du parrain, des escalier en marbres, des couloir orné de tableaux représentent toute les générations de parrains et de leur gardiens, un magnifique hall avec des meubles encore plus magnifiques.

Suivi d'un bonsoir 10eme du nom 'générale' de toutes les personne passants a leurs rencontres.

Après avoir demandé a l'homme de main de déposait le jeune homme dans une chambres déjà prévus par Reborn.

Ils se dirigére eux même après avoir déposait leur vestes sur un porte manteau vers chambres se trouvant au deuxième étages, Yamamoto, Lambo et Gokudera bifurquéres a un embrochement surment dans le but d'aller dormir un peut, tout en souhaitant bonne nuit a Tsuna et a Reborn qui passa de l'épaule de Yamamoto a celle de Tsuna.

Continuant sur leur route Reborn et Tsuna discutéres de la soirée jusqua croisée la chambres de Reborn, ou il descendit de l'épaule de Tsuna pour y entrée, souhaitant bonne nuit a Tsuna se qu'il eu aussi en retour.

Tsuna continué sont chemins jusqua sa chambre maudissant cette soirée, arrivée a celle si il ouvris la porte et y entra , il alluma la lumière se retourna dans le but d'aller prendre ça douche, mais a sa grande stupéfaction trouva le jeune Hyôga allongé dans un lit voisin au sien.

Insultant intérieurement Reborn qui avais du avoir cette idée très sympathique (-_-''), mais aussi s'insultant lui d'avoir accepté de sans occupée, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, se disant qu'il réglerait sa demain matin, et aussi que la premières personne le dérangeant aller en prendre pour sont grade.

Après être entré dans la salle de bain, il alluma la douche pour faire chauffé l'eau, il se disait qu'une bonne douche aller le détendre et lui permettre d'oublier les petit traqua de la journée.

Il commença donc a se déshabillait. Plus il se regardé dans la glace et plus il se disait quand quelques années il avais bien changer.

N'ayant déjà pas de chance dans sa vie normale, le fait qu'il ne sois jamais sortit avec une fille le dérangé … Par apport a tous les garçon de sont age qui on pour la plus par déjà eu une ou des petite amies et plus, lui dans sa vie amoureuse n'avais rien eu …

Ses cheveux étais légèrement plus long sa taille n'avais pas vraiment augmenter, par contre sa musculature elle c'était quand même développé, il faut dire qu'avec les entraînement de Reborn ...

On pourrait presque dire qu'il n'avais pas eu les changement de l'adolescence se qui avais pour conséquence que les filles ne s'intéressent pas vraiment a lui, pas que sont physique d'adolescent repousse les filles, mais elle le préféré comme amie plutôt que comme un prétendant.

Il ne les comprenait pas, il se disait qu'elle vivait sur une autres planètes. Il y avais bien eu Kyoko, mais bon il c'était rendu compte que cela ne servait a rien de s'obstinait et que elle aussi le considérerait toujours comme un ami.

Il y avais aussi Haru mais Tsuna n'était pas du genre a profitait d'un fille qui l'aimé car il l'avais sauvé.

Malgré tout les problèmes de la vie courante Sawada Tsunayoshi fessait avec et se débrouillé comme il pouvait.

Le fait qu'il soit devenue le nouveau parrain de la famille Vongola, malgré le fait qu'il ne veuille pas, le fait que sa lui sois tomber dessus, ce n'étais pas un malheur et même tout le contraire c'était même l'une des meilleurs choses qui lui soit arrivés car ce ci lui avais permis de grandir.

Mais aussi de faire des connaissance magnifiques, Kyoko, Haru, Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Gokudera, Yamamoto ect... Il avais appris a se débrouillé tout seul et cela lui permettait de dirigé la famille Vongola comme tout les ancien parrain l'aurais voulus.

Il n'avais peut-être pas étais fort brillant dans ses étude mais la famille Vongola avais fait qu'il puisse vivre et un peut profité de la vie, car s'occupé d'une famille de mafioso et qui plus est la plus puissante des famille apportés beaucoup de traquas.

Après s'être déshabillait il prit une douche, l'eau le détendait et le fait que la famille prenne soin de lui faisais qu'il menait une vie plutôt cool selon ses dire.

Pendant que l'eau ruisselait sur sont corps, le jeune Vongola repensait a la journée, il ne savait pas se qu'il pourrait bien faire pour s'occupé de Hyôga.

Se jeune homme avais bot l'air sympathique, les apparences étais trompeuses, et même Reborn s'intéressait a sont cas lui fessait encor plus se posait des questions, il faut dire que Reborn n'étais pas du genre a s'occupé des personnes qui n'étais pas très importantes.

Qu'aller t'il lui dire quand t-il se réveillerai 'Salut je m'appelle Tsuna je suis le parrain de la plus puissante famille de mafioso au monde et toi qui est tu ?'

Sa m'étonnerais que cela se passe très très bien, et comment aller t-il justifiait sa présence dans sa chambre et qui plus est le fait qu'il soit déshabillait car ses habit étais trempé.

Et avais t-il de la famille en Italie ? si il étais vraiment français vus sont age quelqu'un devais surment s'inquiétait pour lui, mais bon sa Reborn s'en fichait, il préféré cor testé le jeune Vongola.

Argh comment aller t-il réagir ? Malgré la douche cela ne changeait rien, il décida donc de mettre fin a sont moment détente et d'aller se coucher, la journée de demain aller être durs.

Après s'être habillait d'un simple boxer, il y avais bot pleuvoir il fessait trop chaud pour pouvoir dormir en pyjama.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et guetta le jeune Hyôga, il dormait encore c'était déjà ça, de toute manière il dormirait surment jusqu'à demain donc il était tranquille, du moins pour cette nuit.

Il éteignis donc la lumière puis alla se coucher, les rayons de lumières passé par la fenêtre, l'ambiance étais calme et donc il s'endormit très rapidement.

Le lendemain matin la porte s'ouvrit sur la chambre des deux jeunes garçon, Reborn entré avec un Léon transformait en trompette pour l'occasion...

Comme on pouvais si attendre de Reborn, il réveilla les deux jeunes garçon en fanfare, en criant a Tsuna qu'un parrain ne dormait pas autant. Malgré le fait que Hyôga ai surment encor des séquelles de l'empoisonnement.

Tsuna qui étais déjà entrain de crier après Reborn de le laissé tranquille (il l'avais dit que le prochain aller en prendre pour sont grade).

Même si Léon avais étais se coup si transformait en massue pour calmé Tsuna, avant même que Reborn puisse avoir taper Tsuna, qu'un bonjour parvenue a leurs oreilles.

Hyôga étais réveillait. Tsuna tourna la tête vers lui pendant que Reborn sorti lancent a Tsuna un magistrale :

-Tu te débrouille, je vais manger moi

Provoquant un léger malaise chez le parrain, Hyôga qui ne savait pas vraiment ou il étais regardé tout autour de lui et se taisait attendant des explications du jeune Tsuna.

Tsuna eu une légère appréhension, il ne savais pas comment réagir, au moins le jeune homme n'avais pas mal réagis, s'était déjà ça...

Il commença donc a lui expliquait le pourquoi du comment, il commença par se présenter :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Tsuna j'ai 17 ans et le jeune bébé qui nous a réveillé très violement c'est Reborn. Hum dessoler de te le dire comme sa mais bon nous fessons vraiment partit de la famille de mafioso que tu a rencontré hier, (et quitte a être direct) et le fait que tu te sente mal étais du a un poison de l'un de mes hommes. Et la tu est dans ma chambres car hier tu est tombés dans les pommes a cause de se poison justement, donc nous t'avons ramenés ici pour dire que tu puisse te reposer. Désoler de te poser cette question mais Reborn va m'en vouloir si je ne te demande pas qui tu est (avec la tête d'un gamin ayant fait une bêtise).

-Et bien oui c'est vrais qu'il a une façon bien a lui de réveillé les gens (tout en s'essuyant les yeux), mais bon passons... Je m'appelle Hyôga j'ai 18 ans et je suis français, j'étais venue la en vacance seul pour oublier les traqua de la vie mais apparemment cela n'a pas marché (sourire triste sur le visage). Mais passons si ce n'est que... a se que j'ai compris tu est le parrain de cette famille selon les dires de ce bébé, Reborn c'est sa ? Alors pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?

Tsuna étais surpris de cette question mais répondit quand même :

-Tout simplement car c'est l'un de mais homme qui ta blessé, et malgré le fait que je soit un mafioso, je ne peut pas laissé un innocent être blessé par ma famille …

-A, (un peut confus) et sinon c'est normale que je soit déshabillait ?

Et voila c'était diront nous l'introduction de ma nouvelle histoire alors quand pensez vous?

Tsuna : Ont va bien s'amuser

Reborn: Oui, il va surement mourir

LordMonk: ...


	3. Un nouveau départ:Chapter 3

_**Chapter3 :Présentation de la famille Vongola**_

-A, (un peut confus) et sinon c'est normale que je soit déshabillait ?

Tsuna étais légèrement rouge :

-Pour tout te dire hier il pleuvait , de se fait tu étais trempée voilà...( un sourire idiot sur le visage)

-Et ou sont mes habit, car je suis légèrement nue la …

Tsuna qui était devenue rouge carmin cherché déjà les habit de Hyôga mais ne les trouvais pas, il se maudissait intérieurement de se qui pouvais lui arrivait des le matin...

Il alla donc dans sont armoire cherché des habits, or il n'y avais que des habit de mafioso alors il improvisa, il prit un jean noir avec une ficelle rouge attaché au coté droit, une magnifique ceinture noir ornée d'une boucle avec écris dessus Vongola, il prit une chemise noir , il prit un caleçon espérant que sa lui irait ainsi que des chaussettes et lui donna le tout.

Il lui montra ou se trouvait la salle de bains qui était juste a coté, puis il sortit.

Hyôga regardé la chambre, a sont grand étonnement la chambre n'avais pas l'air d'être une chambre de mafioso, en même temps quesqu'une chambre de mafioso ?

S'était plutôt une chambre décoré d'un adolescent... Il y avais bien un tableaux représentant des personne qui était surment de la famille Vongola mes sinon …

Il préféra plutôt aller dans la salle de bain car resté nue sa aller bien 5 minutes mes il n'était pas dans sa maison non plus.

Hyôga alla donc dans la salle de bain, il se disait qu'il aller avoir quelques problèmes si s'était vraiment une famille de mafioso, il se disait que au pire il improviserai, mais vus les gens qu'il y avais dans cette famille cela aller être durs...

Il posa les habits sur un comptoir prévus a cette effet, puis alluma la douche, il étais déjà nue donc il attendait. Il en profita pour se regarder dans le miroir.

S'était un jeune homme au cheveux blanc mi long,les yeux bleu contrasté très bien avec sont visage, il mesurait 1m80 et il avait des muscles finement sculpté. Il regardé les habit que lui avais donné Tsuna et se disais qu'il étais trop typique de la famille Vongola, comment la famille de Tsuna aller bien pouvoir réagir ? Il entra donc dans la douche pensant que tout se passerait bien.

Du coté de Tsuna, celui si était désorienté, pas parce que tout s'était a peut prés bien passé mes plutôt car il avait ressenti quelques choses qui n'était pas vraiment prévus, comment se jeune homme pouvait t-il l'attirait, pourtant il aimé les filles... tout cela le tracassait.

L'arrivée de Yamamoto le sortit de ses pensée :

-Salut Tsuna, alors la bel au bois dormant c'est réveillé ?

-Oui il prend une douche (épargnons les détaille de la matinée), je l'attend donc. Hum ou est Gokudera ?

-Sa sœur est venue le cherchait disant qu'elle voulais lui faire goutter quelques choses, tu connais la suite …

-Bon, tu peut descendre je vais le chercher, je vais descendre avec lui, sinon il va se paumé et Reborn va encor dire que tout ça est de ma fautes.

Yamamoto lui fis un signe de tête puis parti en directions du salon ou toute la famille déjeuné.

Pendant se temps Tsuna entré dans la chambre pour voir si le jeune homme avais fini, ne le voyant pas dans la chambre, il s'approcha de la porte or il tomba nez a nez avec Hyôga qui sortait de la salle de bain.

Hyôga avais mis les vêtement du jeune Vongola et on pouvais dire que sa lui aller, il était devant Tsuna un sourire pendu au lèvre :

-Alors sa me va bien ? Je dit sa parce que tu me regarde bizarrement la... (tout en rigolant)

Tsuna qui reprit ses esprit ne dit rien et fis un signe de main pour que le jeune homme le suive. Il sortir de la chambre et se dirigére vers l'étage inférieur pour aller déjeuné, puisque les deux compères ne parlé pas sur la route, Hyôga eu le temps de regarder un peut le manoir:

Il étais gigantesque orné de signe et de tableaux valant surment cher beaucoup de meubles étais disposé dans les couloir, se manoir étais plutôt dans un style japonnais que Italien mais bon si le jeune Vongola étais le parrain il avais du surment changer tout sa pour que sa soit a sont goût.

Sur la route il rencontrer plusieurs personnes, Tsuna leur disais bonjour d'un signe de tête pendant que Hyôga lui étais légèrement mal a l'aise d'être la en 'intrus' a coté de leur parrain.

Arrivant au grand salon ou tout les gardiens ainsi que Reborn étais assis. Pour commencer il y avais Gokudera, qui étais a coté de sa sœur, il étais a moitié dans les vapes sa sœur Bianchi était une jeune femme au yeux vert et aux cheveux violet, a coté de Bianchi il y avais Yamamoto qui désespérait de réanimé Gokudera, a ses coté se trouvais Ryohei.

C'était un jeune homme de 17ans a la musculature bien développé visible par le fait qu'il soit torse nue, il a des cheveux blanc asse cour, des yeux vert, c'est le frère de Kyoko .

A sa gauche se trouve Lambo qui essaye par tout les moyens possibles de volé de la nourriture a I-pin, I-pin

est un bébé aussi mes version japonaise (*résumé* -_-'')

A leur arrivée seul Reborn réagis a leur présence :

-Et bien enfin levée, la prochaine je vous traînerait moi même jusqu'ici.

Tsuna qui ne savait pas comment réagir a cause de la présence de Hyôga le fis s'asseoir a coté de Reborn et lui proposa de manger un peut pour récupéré des forces avants que Lambo et Reborn ne finisse tout.

Hyôga n'eus d'autre choix qu'abdiquer, malgrés le fait qu'il soit un peut perdu de tout se qui se passé autour de lui, pendant se temps Reborn pour le rendre encore plus mal a l'aise étais entrain de le servir sou les râle de Tsuna qui lui disais qu'il étais asse grand, la chamaillerie ne fessait que commencé que Hyôga étais déjà mort de rire, ce qui fis se retourné tout les gens a la tablé et provoqua chez eux la même choses.

Une 30 éne de minutes après lorsque tout le monde avais fini de déjeuner, que Gokudera avais râler sur le fait que le jeune garçon avais dormis dans la chambre de sont 'juudaime', par la faute de Reborn.

Reborn demanda a Hyôga de le suivre pour discutait avec lui. Sou la mauvaise appréhension de Tsuna qui savait très bien que Reborn avait reprit un air sérieux et que sa aller encor lui retomber dessus.

Cela fessait un bout de temps que Tsuna attendait assis sur un siège devant la salle ou Reborn et Hyôga était rentrées, pas qu'il attendait avec impatience le retour du jeune homme, mais il se demandait plus tôt pourquoi Reborn voulais lui parlé.

Il espérait seulement que Reborn ne l'entraîne pas dans la famille Vongola comme il avais entraînés ses amis et gardiens, mais Reborn avais l'air sérieux en entrent dans le bureaux.

Et puis mince se dit t-il Reborn n'arrête pas de lui répéter qu'il était le 10éme parrain alors... il se leva et s'approcha de la porte dans la ferme intention de faire comprendre a Reborn qui devais arrêté d'entraîner tout le monde dans la famille et que c'était lui le parrain.

Pendant se temps la, dans la salle se trouvait Reborn qui c'était assis sur le bureaux fasse a un Hyôga se tenant la tête anxieux, comme pour faire comprendre qu'il y avais mal aise.

C'est Reborn qui entamât la conversations :

-Bon comme Tsuna a du t'expliquait nous somme une famille de mafioso, il n'a pas du t'expliquait que nous étions la plus puissante famille du monde puisqu' il est discret, mais bon je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin. Tu m'intéresse dans le sens ou depuis ton arrivée malgrés le fait que sa ne fait qu'une soirée et une matinée ici Tsuna réagis beaucoup plus comme un parrain qu'avant, peut être que cela n'est pas du au fait que tu soit arrivée, mais pour en être sur tu va resté ici quelques jours pour voir si cela est du a ta présence.

Hyôga qui se faisait imposer la choses commencé déjà lui aussi a râlé contre Reborn que je bébé le coupa pour lui dire :

-On va dire que tu est obligé, tu nous en doit une de toute manière, nous t'avons sauvé la vie après tout.

-Il faut aussi dire que c'était a cause de vous que j'étais dans cette état.

Reborn ne prêté déjà plus attention a Hyôga, a sont grand désespoir qui du se résoudre a le suivre en dehors de la salle.

Or Tsuna entra au même moment criant déjà sur Reborn qu'il n'avait pas intérêt a lui avoir demander quoi que se soit de dangereux ou autres et qu'il aller le tuer si il l'avais fait,que Reborn le coupa pour lui dire que Hyôga resterai quelques jours avec eux, et qu'il devait lui fournir les habits et le protégeait pour éviter que les autres membres de la famille le prennent mal.

Et que bien sur il resterait dans sa chambre car il avais promis de s'en occupé.

Tsuna aller déjà contesté la choses que Reborn avait déjà disparut, provoquant un soupir pas discret blasé chez le jeune Vongola, Hyôga qui étais a coté :

-Désoler de te posé t'en de problèmes je n'ai même pas pu contesté qu'il avais déjà clos le sujet.

-Pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta fautes, il n'en fait qu'a sa tête de toute manière, bon allons y, il va falloir que je te trouve des habits et que l'on préviennent tout le monde en bas.

Il descendirent donc en directions de leur gardiens qui s'était donné rendez-vous derrière le manoir pour un entraînement en bonne et du forme. Arrivait la bas Tsuna expliqua tout au gardiens, gardiens qui pour la plus part l'accepter sauf Gokudera, mais cela étais habituelle.

Pendant que Lambo étais entrain d'embêter Hyôga qui lui était posait sur une chaise attendant la fin de l'entraînement des gardiens. Hyôga s'intéresse a leur entraînement, malgré le fait qu'il soit beaucoup plus fort que lui, en même temps c'est logique puisque se sont des mafioso mes pour leur age quand même.

Gokudera s'entraînait avec Tsuna et Reborn, du moins Reborn s'amusait plus a maltraiter Tsuna qu'autre choses, il se battait entre eux et on pouvait dire que Tsuna malgré le fait qu'il ne se mette pas en mode volonté savait quand même se battre.

Ryohei et Yamamoto s'entraînait de leur coté, il faisait des tour de terrain et Ryohei criait a chaque tour ' A L'EXTREME' se qui avait le don de faire flipper Hyôga.

Après quelques minutes Reborn arrêta de maltraiter Tsuna et alla en direction de Hyôga, tout simplement pour lui demandé si il voulais s'entraînait avec eux, Hyôga qui refusa l'invitation en disant qu'il n'avais pas le niveaux se prit un magistrale coup de marteau de la part de Reborn qui disais que celui qui ne tenté rien n'avais rien.

Malgré cela Hyôga refusa toujours, du coup Reborn du le convaincre autrement, il lui dit que Tsuna ne pourra pas vraiment le protéger H24 durent les journées ou il resterait avec eux et que si il ne voulais pas mourir il aller devoir s'entraînait.

Hyôga décida donc d'obtempérer même si cela ne l'enchanté pas surtout quand Reborn lui dit de s'entraînait avec Gokudera, qui ne l'aimé pas trop vus comment il réagissait a chaque fois qu'il faisait quelques chose.

Tsuna fus donc mis de coté quelques minutes se qui lui laissa le temps de se reposer un peut si ce n'est Reborn lui disant qu'il était un fainéant, mais bon il disais sa même si Tsuna arrivait un exercice alors il ne s'en préoccupait plus.

Sur le coup il avait plutôt peur pour le jeune Hyôga connaissant Gokudera il n'aller pas y aller de main morte.

Reborn avais seulement eu le temps de lancé un bâton de combat en bois a Hyôga que Gokudera courait déjà vers lui dans le but de le mettre KO, Hyôga n'avais même pas eu le temps de faire un mouvement qu'il se payer déjà un magistrale coup de poing dans le ventre lui faisant se courbé sous la douleur.

Tsuna qui regardé le combat hurlé a Gokudera de ne pas y aller aussi fort alors que Reborn lui disait de continué et de ne pas le laissé se reposé pour un seul coup.

Hyôga le savait bien qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas aller s'entraînait avec eux mes quitte a se qu'il se fasse tabasser autant aller t-il se battre vraiment.

Il n'avais que l'expérience des combat qu'il y avais pu se déroulé pour des broutille mes bon il n'avait jamais perdu un seul de ses combat alors il n'aller pas laissé Gokudera s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Gokudera s'était a peine rapprocher pour tabasser en cor une fois le jeune homme que Hyôga l'esquiva et se coup si c'est lui qui lui envoya un magistrale coup de bâton dans le ventre.

Se coup de bâtons avais tout arrêtait au tour de lui, Tsuna avais le menton a terre Reborn souriait fier de sa trouvaille, Yamamoto et Ryohei s'était arrêtait, et était surpris que Gokudera se soit prit un coup.

Mais bon on aurais du mettre cela sur le coup de la chance puisque Gokudera y avais étais doucement car il ne voulais pas contrarié sont 'juudaime' mes la il n'aller pas non plu se laissé faire.

Hyôga savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas du faire sa, quand t-il vus Gokudera se relevais avec un regard noir il n'eus d'autre choix que d'improvisait et fuir très très loin.

C'est donc a se moment qu'une action digne des plus grand comics se déroulé, tout les Vongola et Hyôga se courait après, pour Hyôga se n'était pas super sachant qu'il y avait a 10 mètres derrière lui un Gokudera 'légèrement' énervé prés a en découdre, derrière Gokudera se trouvait Tsuna qui suppliait presque Gokudera de se calmé se qui n'avait aucun effet et c'était bien la première fois, derrière il y avais un Yamamoto avec Reborn sur l'épaule, Ryohei et Lambo, Yamamoto et Lambo prenait sa pour un jeux, Ryohei pour un entraînement, et Reborn lui étais plutôt entrain de criait a Hyôga de faire fasse a l'ennemie.

Hyôga lui criait a Reborn de le laissé car il n'avais pas envie de ès 30minutes de course intensive tout le monde était allongés a terre épuisés.

Hyôga avais mal partout et devait avoué que Gokudera et Reborn lui avait mis une racler. Gokudera qui était d'un coup devenu amis avec Reborn pour tabasser le jeune homme, mais aussi devenue amis avec Hyôga ( apparemment les coup de poing crée des amitiés -_-'').

Pendant que les jeunes homme se relever péniblement de leurs entraînement, Bianchi avec des lunette pour éviter les malaise de Gokudera,accompagné de Reborn pas épuisé d'un pouce, ramenant des boissons.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa a papotait sur la vie de Hyôga le fait qui viennent de France mais qu'il ai un nom japonnais du aux origine de sa mère, ces même parents qui n'était jamais chez lui, et donc il vivait pour la plus part du temps seul sans frère ni sœur, se qui rassura le jeune Vongola sur le fait que au moins personne ne s'inquiéterait de sa disparition.

Au passage Reborn pensa a annuler l'hôtel ou Hyôga devais se trouvait pour des dépenses inutile.

Le fait qu'il soit venue en Italie passé des vacance et qu'il soit tombé sur eux dans des circonstance légèrement spéciales, puisqu'il c'était fait volée sa valise par un taxi peut scrupuleux (il faut aussi dire qu'il n'avais pas fait attention).

Tsuna qui disait déjà que grâce a la famille Vongola sa valise devrait être retrouvé assez rapidement, pendant que Reborn lui disait de ne pas mettre la famille dans cette histoire surtout pour une simple valise, et surtout que Tsuna était un imbécile.

Yamamoto étais mort de rire ,mais bon comme Tsuna avais promis a Reborn, il lui fournirais des affaires durant les jours ou il resterai avec eux.

Reborn s'intéressait étonnement a la vie de Hyôga, Tsuna se disait qu'il avais surment encore quelque chose en tête, mais laissa tomber car l'après midi étais magnifique, et pour un coup tout le monde s'amusait sans avoir a faire face a tout les traquas de la famille Vongola.

Arriva le dîner ou Hyôga fis connaissance avec Kyoko et Haru, Kyoko était une jeune fille de 17 ans ayant les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux couleur noisette elle mesurait 1m70 , tandis que Haru elle avais aussi 17 ans et avais les cheveux châtain foncé et mesurait 1m75 les deux jeunes filles était très proches et restait toujours ensemble avec Lambo et I-pin.

Ensuite il fis connaissance de Rokudo Mukuro ainsi que sa jeune protégé Chrome Dokuro, qui étais a eux deux les gardien de la brume de Tsuna, Hyôga était intimidé par Rokudo d'on la présence donnait une ambiance morbide a la salle.

Les deux jeune gens avais 18 ans pour Rokudo et 17 ans pour Chrome, il avais tout les deux les cheveux bleu foncé, et chacun d'eux avais une particularités a l'œil droit, Chrome avais un cache œil et Rokudo lui avais des signe dans l'œil droit.

Ensuite il fis connaissance de Hibari, qui voulait déjà 'le mordre a mort' se qui fis qu'il c'était mis de l'autre coté de la table évitant sont regard, apparemment il avais un caractère bien trempé, il mesurait 1m85 et avais environ 18 ans, il avais les cheveux noir et les yeux bleu mais il tirait une tête a faire flipper les gens. Il discutait avec Reborn tels des amis d'enfance.

La soirée se fini donc sur toute cette famille réunis, un Tsuna et un Hyôga menacer d'être 'mordu a mort' par Hibari, un début de bagarre entre Rokudo et Hibari, un Tsuna sérieux les calmant un Yamamoto calmant Gokudera qui voulais massacré une vache très dissidente, ainsi que d'autres petite broutilles.

Hyôga se disait que c'était une famille très peut commune et que Tsuna c'était entourait de gens peut être bizarre mais qui savait bien rigolait, on pouvais ressentir l'amitié qui les liées entre eux.

Après ces multiple péripétie tout le monde alla se couché alors qu'il était très tard, mais si tout se beaux monde n'aller pas se reposait la journée de demain aller être difficile.

Après une nuit sans accros tout les jeunes gens a la table du salon entrain de déjeuner, alors qu'il était tous très calme (c'est bien la première fois), la porte d'entrée fus explosé en mille morceaux laissant entrés des gens plutôt flippant et une famille Vongola déjà debout prés a se battre.


	4. Un nouveau départ:Chapter4

_**Chapitre4 : faisons connaissance des autres famille**_

Après une nuit sans accros tout les jeunes gens a la table du salon entrain de déjeuner, alors qu'il était tous très calme (c'est bien la première fois), la porte d'entrée fus explosé en mille morceaux laissant entrés des gens plutôt flippant et une famille Vongola déjà debout prés a se battre.

Hyôga qui était totalement en mode flippe regardait les arrivants, Reborn lui c'était endormi, et Tsuna hurlé. Sept hommes entrèrent marchant sur les décombres, a leur tête un Homme d'une 30éne d'années, 1m90 cheveux noir les yeux marrons, il avait une cicatrice sur le visage cotés droit et avais un costume de mafioso, avec des plumes accrochés en collier a sont cou.

Un jeune homme au cheveux Blond assez long et au yeux vert clair entra derrière eux avec d'autres homme, apparemment il râlé sur l'homme précédent qu'il suffisait de toquer pour entrée chez quelqu'un.

Alors que Tsuna et tout les membres de la famille Vongola se calmé, il se mis a criait sur le nouvelle arrivant :

-Mais quesque tu fou encore, arête d'exploser la porte a chaque fois que tu vient Xanxus

-Rien a foutre (lui répondit l'homme)

Apparemment Tsuna le connaissait, pendant qu'un autres hommes présent a coté de Xanxus lui râlé la même choses, il avais environ le même age que Xanxus et s'appelait Squalo, il avais de long cheveux blanc et des yeux gris. Derrière lui un jeune homme avec un chapeau en forme de grenouille lui disait que sa ne se faisait pas d'entrés chez les gens de cette manière, il s'appelle Fran, les cheveux vert ainsi que les yeux, il a le visage d'une personne qui se fou littéralement de se qui se passe autour de lui. A ses coté Belphegor, une coupe blonde lui cachant les yeux entrain de jetées des couteaux en directions de Fran. Ensuite il y avait un homme qui s'était mis en avants en lançant un :

-Voici le vrais parrain de la famille Vongola (en parlant de Xanxus)

Se que Hyôga ne compris pas sur le coup, mais bon avec cette famille il ne s'étonner plus.

Cette homme s'appeler Levi, un homme au cheveux marron ainsi que les yeux marron il avais une moustache très bizarre, a sa suite un bébé du nom de Mammon qui volé et qui lança un bonjour rapide a Reborn qu'il reçu en retour aussi.

Puis un certain Lussuria arriva, il étais très fortement efféminé vus sa manière de se comporté, cheveux vert rouge jaune (-_-'') avec des lunette. Derrière Dino se trouvait des membres de sa famille.

La journée risquait d'être intéressante avec l'arrivée de cela, Tsuna râlé sur Xanxus qui n'avait que faire de se qu'il lui disait, pendant qu'un Gokudera le soutenait, d'autres membres de la famille Vongola les faisait tous entrés pendant qu'il débarrassé et remettait une nouvelle porte (comme si cela était prévus).

Hyôga était a terre légèrement en flippe du a une mini crise cardiaque avec cette porte qui avait explosé ,pendant que Reborn lui expliquait que les nouveaux venues étais des membres de la famille Vongola pour les sept la, il lui donna les nom et lui expliqua qu'il étais membres de la Varia une escouade d'assassins indépendante qui est décrétée comme la plus forte au sain de la Famille Vongola.

Et que Dino lui faisait partit d'une famille allier les Cavallone et qu'il étais sont tuteur avants de s'occupé de cette idiot de Tsuna, se qui fis rire Hyôga.

Après que Tsuna ai fini d'engueuler Xanxus sans effet, tout le petit groupe alla manger avec les gardiens même si les gardiens avais plutôt fini de manger, et partir chacun de leurs cotés s'occuper de leurs petites affaires, Yamamoto Ryohei et Gokudera aller s'entraîner.

Lambo I-pin Haru et Kyoko partir pour s'amuser derrière le manoir. Tsuna et Hyôga remontèrent eux pour prendre une douche.

Tsuna et Hyôga entrèrent dans la salle de bain réserver au gardiens après les entraînements, il arrivèrent devants les armoires contenants les habits des Vongola, Tsuna avais déjà demandait a se que des habits soit amené pour Hyôga, il prirent chacun se qui leur plaisait puis se dirigére au douches.

Il y avais des banc devants des casiers, la salle n'était pas très grande mes il y avait quatre douches. Il commencèrent a se déshabillait, ils était dos a dos Hyôga avait toujours le même effet sur Tsuna, celui si préférait être de dos pour évité que Hyôga le vois rougir a chaque fois qu'il enlevait un habits, quand tout les deux furent déshabillait serviette cachant se qu'elle se devais de cacher.

Il entrèrent chacun de leur coté dans leurs douche enlevèrent leurs serviette et allumèrent leurs douche.

Pendant se temps la en bas, dans la salle a manger se trouvait toute la Varia avec un Xanxus se foutant littéralement de se que lui disais Squalo, Squalo qui l'insulté en lui disant qui l'énervais et qu'il aller le massacrer, autant dire qu'il s'était fait sécher directement d'un coup de poing extrêmement bien placé.

Pendant se temps la Reborn papotait avec sont ancien disciple, disciple s'appelant Dino qui lui expliquait se qui c'était passé a leur mission.

Les varia faisant partit des Vongola avais était envoyés en renforce pour aider les Cavallone pour calmés une famille se faisant appeler les Baberonne et qui avait promis qu'il massacrerais touts les Vongola, et donc la famille Cavallone avait était envoyé pour calmé cette famille qui ne faisait même pas partit des grand nom et qui venait d'être crée.

Arrivé la bas il avais détruis tout le manoir de leur famille mais ils n'avais pas trouvait le chef de leur famille qui n'était pas la. Dino racontait qu'il y aurais surment des retombées et qu'il faudrait augmenter la sécurité chez les famille qui faisait partit de l'alliance.

Même si mettre tout les membres de leur famille KO n'avais pas étais difficile, en même temps avec Xanxus et Dino autant dire qu'il n'avais aucune chance.

Reborn avais déjà appelé un homme de main pour faire passé les directive, et avais décrété que cette soirée aller être fêté pour une mission qui c'était bien passé, c'était aussi pour voir si Hyôga aurais le même effet sur eux que sur le reste de la famille.

La soirée risquait d'être fort intéressante, les Cavallone et les Varia décidèrent d'aller dehors pour profitait du soleil.

Et aussi pour voir si les gardiens protégés bien la famille Vongola, pas qu'il n'en doute mais il vaudrait mieux être sur que le 10iem soit en sécurité.

Du coté de Tsuna et Hyôga l'eau chaude avais mis un peut de brume dans les douches, Tsuna n'osait pas parlé et avais un léger problèmes en bas de sont anatomie pour cause d'un Hyôga nue dans la douche d'à coté.

Il essayer de penser a tout sauf a des choses a ne pas dires mais il n'y arrivait pas, et encor moins quand Hyôga commençât a lui parler :

-Ont peut dire que ta famille est assez spéciale, ils ont tous un caractère bien a eux.

-Hum, c'est la famille Vongola (suivie d'un léger rire de malaise)

-Cela me fait quand même bizarre d'être ici, cette ambiance, je n'ai pas l'habitude et aussi l'attitude que vous avais avec moi, je ne vous connaît même pas et tout le monde fait comme si je vous connaissez depuis des années...

-Sa a toujours était comme sa dans notre famille, malgrés le fait que certains comme Hibari et Rokudo ne se pense pas de la famille mais reste ici par amitiés.

Ceci avais laissé un blanc pendant que Tsuna essayer de se calmé l'eau commença a se calmais a coté de lui Hyôga avais surment fini.

Aucun des deux ne disait quelque choses au bout de quelques minutes Tsuna se dit que Hyôga avis fini et qu'il serait tranquille pour pouvoir se calmé d'une autres manière.

Tsuna après être sur d'être seul dans les vestiaire il se décida a se prendre en main, il prit sont membres tendu et commença de lent va et vient, il fermé les yeux et pensait a Hyôga.

Il ne voulait pas se dire qu'il pouvais aimé un garçon mais ne pouvait pas résisté a cette envie. Il était dos posé au murs de la douche et continué ses lent vas et vient or se coup si il faisait des petit bruit se qui l'excité encore plus.

Il accéléra le mouvement, et fis des bruit plus fort, sa respiration étais saccadé et enfin il éjacula. Il étais épuisé et se laissa glissait jusque sur le sol, l'eau coulait toujours et enlevait le sperme qui était resté sur sont sexe, Tsuna ouvrit enfin les yeux calmais de se qu'il venait faire.

Tsuna ne voyait rien avec la brume qui était devant lui il du se concentrait pour voir une personne qui le regardé par la porte de la douche, c'était Hyôga rouge carmin qui avait était surment était alerter par les bruits que faisais Tsuna.

Le même Tsuna qui se dit qu'il avais du voir toute la scène et qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, il se maudissait déjà qu'il n'avait jamais de chance et qu'il aller avoir du mal a expliquer la chose, puisque la choses en question était du a Hyôga.

Tsuna voulus ouvrir la bouche pour se justifié mes Hyôga le coupait déjà extrêmement gênée :

-Désoler, désoler euh je t'attend sur les banc désoler...

Tsuna qui se maudissait encore plus puisque il était encore plus excité du fait d'avoir vus Hyôga le regardant avec une simple serviette qui lui entourait la taille.

Il se décida donc a se relever, a éteindre la douche il s'entoura aussi de sa serviette pour sortir de la douche. Il sorti donc de la douche et se dirigea vers les casiers.

Hyôga était entrain de s'essuyer or il n'avait pu la serviette au tour de la taille et sa Tsuna ne le supportait pas vraiment, du moins sont anatomie dans bas ne le supportait pas, sont sexe commencé déjà a se dresser que Tsuna essayer de cacher le problème, heureusement il ne voyait pas tout, et aussi que Hyôga étais de dos avec la brume cachant les choses car sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de se qui aurait pu se déroulé.

Les choses commencés déjà a lui traverser l'esprit qu'il se dépêcha d'approcher Hyôga de se remettre de dos pour éviter que le jeune homme ne vois le petit problème et prit une autres serviette pour s'essuyer.

Aucun d'eux ne disait quelque chose mais Tsuna voulais mettre les choses au claire il ouvris donc la bouche pour parler :

-Heu, tu sais ce n'est pas ce que tu...

-Laisse tomber je n'ai rien vus laisse tomber, n'en parlons plus

On pouvais entendre dans sa vois que le jeune homme voulais esquivé le sujet, et ne voulais vraiment pas continuer dans parlé pour le moment.

Tsuna laissa donc tomber, Hyôga et Tsuna commençait a s'habillait, le calme était vraiment la, Tsuna ne voulais pas non plus que Hyôga ne lui parle plus, il entendit le casier se fermer derrière lui et donc Tsuna se tourna en pensant que Hyôga avais fini de s'habillait.

A sont grand bonheur Hyôga étais habillait, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laissé la brume se dissipait et sortir donc pour rejoindre tout le monde.

Dans les couloir les jeune homme gardé le silence aucun d'entre eux ne disait quelques choses. Hyôga entamât la conversation :

-Bon Tsuna on va dire que je n'ai rien vus et on oublie tout, on ne va pas arrêter de se parler pour quelque choses comme sa quand même ?

-Désoler pour se que tu a vus ce n'était pas prévus, comme tu dit il vos mieux oublier sa et rejoindre la famille qui est dehors.

Les deux jeune homme se lancèrent un sourire, ils était tout les deux rouge mais bon il tournèrent chacun leur visage pour éviter leur commun regard.

Arrivé dans le salon il ne trouvèrent personne était t-il surment dehors, il se dirigèrent donc vers l'arrière du domaine, Tsuna lancé des regard assez furtif a Hyôga.

Malgré la discutions il se disait que sa aller être durs de laisser passé se truque plutôt pas banale. Arrivais derrière le domaine tout le monde étais en train de rigolait et de s'amuser, Reborn qui les voyait arrivé les appela de loin.

Tsuna et Hyôga s'approchèrent donc de lui, Reborn leur expliqua donc que se soir il y aurait une soirée pour fêter le retour de mission des Varia et Cavallone, Tsuna était d'accord en même temps que pouvait t-il bien dire, même si il aurait dit non la soirée aurait eu lieu alors...

Tsuna et Hyôga rejoignirent donc toutes les personne présentes qui faisait un foot, si ce n'est Hibari, Rokudo, Chrome et Xanxus qui était entrain de commencés la soirée avec des cocktails.

Gokudera voyant sont 'juudaime', il les invita a venir joué avec eux. Tsuna et Hyôga jouèrent donc avec eux, les équipes se composés de Ryohei, Gokudera et Tsuna qui avait étais obligé de tenir avec eux grâce a Gokudera mais bon Gokudera étais très fort en sport, de l'autre coté se trouvais Hyôga Yamamoto et Reborn (il joue lui -_-'').

Le match menée bon train , et a la fin Tsuna était a terre a coté d'un Hyôga épuisé, il n'avait pas l'entraînement des jeunes Vongola non plus.

Il n'avais pas vus la journée passé et le match de foot avais plutôt fini a un shoot personne (tirer la balle sur des gens pour te venger des choses qu'il ton fait -_-''). Arrivé le couché du soleil tout le monde réagis et se relevèrent, il arrêtèrent de se battre arrêter de râler et décidèrent de rejoindre la soirée qui aller bientôt commencé.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le grand salon du châteaux Vongola, toute la salle était décoré et Tsuna se demandait pourquoi Reborn avais mis tous sont entrain a donner des ordres pour décorer cette salle.

La soirée aller commencez que les Varia buvais déjà, et Dino, Bianchi et Reborn avait commençait depuis fort longtemps déjà.

Tsuna et les autres gardiens a peine assis que Bianchi leur servait déjà des verres, Les gardiens majeur d'autant sa ne gênait pas mais Tsuna lui ne l'était pas, Reborn lui fis pourtant avalait le verre culs sec.

Un Reborn légèrement éméché mes sérieux quand même, au moins cela évitait un autre râle de Tsuna, Gokudera essayé bien de râlé après la façon peut scrupuleuse de Reborn de faire boire a sont 'juudaime' mais Bianchi l'avais déjà menacée d'enlever sont masque.

Un Tsuna qui après avoir bue le verre se retrouvait la gorge en feu, et demandait un verre d'eau. Quel fus la surprise quand Reborn lui servis un verre qu'il avalât directement.

Or se verre n'était autre qu'un verre d'alcool (-_-'' il veut nous le tué notre petit Tsu-Tsu). Tsuna était légèrement a terre pendant que Dino papotait avec le nouvelle arrivant et lui faisait boire un peut trop, bien plus que Tsuna .

La soirée aller bon train tout les personne présente a la table buvait buvait et buvait encore, même Tsuna qui avait eu du mal au début a cause de Reborn buvait un peut beaucoup il papotait avec Hyôga qui avait réussi a liquidé un Dino qui avait crus pouvoir le liquidé aussi facilement, KO a terre victime d'un demie coma éthylique.

Xanxus buvait de sont Coté, Yamamoto et Gokudera eux discutait, Yamamoto légèrement éméché et un Gokudera qui n'avait presque rien. Reborn avait liquidé Bianchi et continuait avec un Ryohei criant a tout bous de chant des 'A L'EXTREME'.

Alors que tout le monde commençait a mangés a 00h30, les discussion tournait au tour du nouveau parrain de la famille Vongola, moins les personne KO c'est a dire Ryohei, Bianchi, Dino Lussuria ect...

Passons... un Levi qui parlait un peut fort et qui disait des choses a ne pas dire :

-De toute manière le vrais parrain devrais être Xanxus (Et pour avoir dit sa Reborn lui fis payer, marteau a la main)

-Tu sais que se que tu vient de dire, te ferait juste méritait la mort (marteau déjà planté dans Levi, mais avants l'avoir dit)

-Il a raison en même temps (dit un Xanxus très éméché)

Autant dire que le comportement de la Varia commencés a énerver un certain Tsuna et Gokudera lui était retenu par Yamamoto pour éviter un massacre.

Reborn était moins discret et réagissais par apport au lois et autant dire que Xanxus avais légèrement abusé mais il laissa coulé et préférait que se soit le chef de famille qui règle cela, malgrés le fait qu'il soit complètement bourré.

Autant dire que Tsuna commençait légèrement a s'échauffer surtout que l'alcool n'arranger pas les choses, Xanxus continuait de dire des choses sur Tsuna et sur le fait que c'était un idiot.

Or il n'avait pas vus Tsuna se levais et faire le tour pour se rapprocher de lui, et a se moment la tout se passa plutôt vite :

-Peut tu répétait se que tu a dit Xanxus ? (un Tsuna très prés de lui)

Xanxus ne se fit pas beaucoup prier pour répétait la choses a sa sauce :

-Que tu était un parrain légèrement merdique et que sa aurait du être moi a la tête de la famille Vongola

Tsuna pourtant très calme a la base s'énerva d'un coup, l'empoigna et le mis sur le sol, provoquant le regard de toutes les personnes présentes a la table, Tsuna mis un coup de poing puis deux puis trois, Reborn ne pouvait pas réagir ni Yamamoto qui bloquait les autres membres de la Varia qui voulais aidé leur chef.

Dino, Levi Et d'autres était KO autant dire qu'il n'avais pas réagis. Il n'y avait que Hyôga très choqué du geste de Tsuna, Reborn lui criait de s'occuper de Tsuna il fallu plusieurs secondes a Hyôga pour réagir, il se leva faisant tomber la chaise a terre et courras vers Tsuna qui n'avait pas fini de faire comprendre la chose a Xanxus il l'attrapa bloquant ses bras et le tira or d'un Xanxus qui était entre le choque et l'énervement.

Xanxus voulus se levait mes attrapa un magistrale coup de pied de la part de Reborn, un Reborn très en colère, et qui aller s'occuper de sont cas dans pas longtemps.

Hyôga lui tirait un Tsuna qui pété littéralement un câble, malgré sa petite taille le jeune homme était plus fort que Hyôga du a sont entraînement et autant dire que l'alcool avais profiter a Hyôga puisque Tsuna se battait comme un gosse.


	5. Un nouveau départ:Chapter5

_**Chapitre 5 :Une soirée forte en émotions**_

Xanxus voulus se levait mes attrapa un magistrale coup de pied de la part de Reborn, un Reborn très en colère, et qui aller s'occuper de sont cas dans pas longtemps.

Hyôga lui tirait un Tsuna qui pété littéralement un câble, malgré sa petite taille le jeune homme était plus fort que Hyôga du a sont entraînement et autant dire que l'alcool avais profiter a Hyôga puisque Tsuna se battait comme un gosse, il se débattait et crier a Hyôga de le lâcher or Hyôga n'aller pas le lâcher pour un sous :

-Lâche moi, lâche moi je vais le tuer...

Un Hyôga qui préférait continué de le tenir et l'amener dans sa chambre dans un but (c'est vachement ambiguë sa -_-''), arrivé a la chambre Hyôga du poussé un peut fort la porte pour ne pas laisser Tsuna repartir se battre, il n'alluma pas la lumière et manqua de tomber a cause d'une chaise, mais quesqu'elle foutait la en même temps.

Il ouvris la porte de la salle de bain s'approcha de la douche alluma la douche sur eau très froide (oui parce que il n'y a pas que eau froide), il n'avait pas pensée au fait que lui aussi étais dans la douche :

-Merde, maintenant je suis trempé et j'ai froid, au moins je suis réveillé c'est déjà sa...

Après quelques minutes, ou les deux jeunes hommes était collés avec un Hyôga tenant un Tsuna qui se calmé peut a peut :

-Désoler de se que tu a vus, mais bon il m'avais légèrement énerver sur le coup.

Tsuna avais totalement décuvait sur le coup et Hyôga ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre a sa si ce n'est de demandé si il pouvait se changer sans que Tsuna parte se réoccupé de Xanxus, après être sur que Tsuna n'y irait pas Hyôga sortit de la douche puis commença a se déshabillait, il était gelée et se dépêché pour dire de se réchauffé un peut.

Tsuna le regardé il avait coupé la douche mes était bloqué. Hyôga se déshabillait entièrement laissant un Tsuna rouge bloqué sur ces fesses, Hyôga mis un survêtement puis balança les vêtement mouillé dans le panier a linge salle, il était torse nus pied nus avec juste un survêtement sans caleçon.

Tsuna quand Hyôga était sortit de la salle de bain se changea aussi, il se déshabilla entièrement aussi et mis le même habit que Hyôga puis sortit de la salle de bain. Hyôga était posé sur sont lit et avais l'air de réfléchir, il attendait surment des mots de Tsuna, qui ne sortir pas.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et s'assit a coté de lui, aucun mots ne sortait il avais bot essayer de parler il ne savais pas quoi dire. Tsuna était plus concentré a regarder de coté un Hyôga torse nus les muscle seyant et bien dessiné, plus il le regardé et plus il rougissait.

Or Tsuna n'avais pas tan décuvé que sa et l'alcool mêlée a l'excitation faisait faire des choses non prévus.

Il se lança sur Hyôga pour le plaqué sur le lit, il se mis sur lui bloquant ses jambes avec les siennes. Il n'avais pas entièrement décuvait mes sa force était revenu car il n'aurait pas pu retenir un Hyôga qui se débattait.

Tsuna lui plaqua ses main au dessus de la tète, il les garda dans une seul main se qui suffi a soutenir un Hyôga vachement rouge, entre l'énervement et le rouge du a la scène :

- Tsuna quesque tu fou, lâche moi maintenant fait pas de connerie lâche moi...

Il n'eus pas le temps de finir puisque Tsuna avais plaqué sa bouche contre la sienne, Hyôga avais bloqué sur cela et ne bougé plus, le Vongola demandait l'accès au lèvres de Hyôga.

Or le jeune homme n'avais pas l'intention de laissé le passage. Tsuna du donc être fin il toucha donc les cote de Hyôga avec un peut d'insistance, quel ne fus sont plaisir quand il compris que Hyôga était chatouilleux et qu'il avait laissé ses lèvres s'ouvrir sur un Tsuna impatient.

Tsuna avais donc profiter de l'occasion pour laissé passé sa langue, le ballé commençait a peine que Tsuna décendi sa main libre pour revenir au pectoraux du jeune homme .

Il jouait avec les tétons du jeune homme commençant a lui faire poussé des petits gémissements.

Le jeune Hyôga avais peur de se qui aller se passé, il était rouge et il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne pouvais même rien faire le jeune Vongola avais une sacré fermeté dans sa main droite, et plus de force que lui, il commençait a stressé de la suite des événement alors que le jeune Vongola descendait avec sa main vers les cote de Hyôga puis il arrêta d'embrasser un Hyôga stressé qui commençait a suée de peur.

Il décendi ses lèvres vers le ventre du jeune homme, il embrassé doucement continuant de provoquer des bruit chez la personne qui était sont premier joujou ( o_O aller je craque), après avoir finis de jouer avec lui Tsuna commença a descendre légèrement le survêtement du jeune homme puis a l'embrassé tout en descendant ses doigt et sa bouche vers le sexe tendu encore sous le survêtement du jeune homme.

Un jeune homme qui réussi a articulé quelques mots entre deux gémissements :

-Tsuna arête sil te plais, arête ...

Des parole qui remise Tsuna a la réalité, le jeune parrain qui arrêta tout mouvement, il leva la tête et regarda le jeune homme sous lui Hyôga avais une tête totalement en stress.

Tsuna eu une réaction peut banale il se calma et se coup si décuvât vraiment il lâcha le jeune homme qui ne bougeait toujours pas ayant la respiration saccadé et qui avais presque les larmes au yeux. Tsuna se leva jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jeune homme puis alla dans la salle de bain pour fermer la porte a clés derrières lui.

Pendant se temps la Reborn lui était entrain de calmé Xanxus, un Xanxus énerver et voulant massacré Tsuna :

-Tu mérite se que tu a eu Xanxus, maintenant si tu ne veut pas te calmé je peut en parlé a quelqu'un qui va se faire un plaisir de respecter les lois et de te tuer, suis je clair ?

Cela calma Xanxus directement, il arrêta toute discussion et alla sa-soir, il tenais sa joue. Il faut dire que le parrain n'y avais pas étais de main morte.

Quand au autres Varia il se calmèrent quand Hibari c'était énerver disant que si il continués a ne pas respecter l'ordre de se manoir il aller 'les mordre a mort'.

-Tu crois que sa se passe bien pour Hyôga et Tsuna ? Tsuna avait l'air légèrement énerver non ?

Yamamoto posait la question a Gokudera, celui si après avoir réfléchi :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna va vite se calmé il n'est pas comme sa par nature, en même temps c'est le juudaime.

Yamamoto, ne doutait pas t'en que sa des parole de Gokudera, or il se demandait si l'alcool n'aller pas changé le caractère de Tsuna et si sa façon de se comporté avec les autres n'aller pas changer.

La preuve il avais perdu patiente avec Xanxus et lui avais appris les bonne manières.

Reborn qui écoutait maintenant leur conversation était aussi tracassé, il savait que Tsuna pouvais s'énerver avec ses membres de sa famille, et il faut dire que Xanxus avais dépassés les borne mes qu'aller t'il se passé avec Hyôga ?

Reborn avait bien remarqué les yeux de Tsuna a chaque regard lancé a Hyôga et encore plus ses joue rougis.

Reborn tout bas pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres :

-Imbécile de Tsuna même en amour il n'est pas foutu de savoir s'exprimer. (Puis plus haut)

- Je vais voir ou en sont Tsuna et Hyôga je les ramène.

Personnes n'avait refusait Reborn se leva donc et alla jusqua la chambre des deux jeunes Hommes.

De sont coté Hyôga était pensif le jeune homme qui venait de lui faire 'ce ci' venait de le quitter et était partit dans la salle de bain, sa aller être difficile de vivre avec lui dans ces conditions.

Il se parlé a lui même tout bas :

-Pourquoi faut t'il que je soit attirer par lui aussi ? Il n'a aucun tact, et en plus de sa je me suis presque retrouver...

Quelqu'un venait de toquer légèrement a la porte et l'avait ouvert sans attendre la permission d'entrée, Hyôga c'était relevé et il était content que se ne sois que Reborn.

-Je suis venus voir si Tsuna, c'est calmé...

- Oui sa peut aller, il prend sa douche...

-Pourquoi est tu habillé d'un simple survêtement toi ?

- On va dire quand m'étant Tsuna sous la douche froide je mis suis aussi mis, et habillai (un sourire idiot sur le visage).

Reborn avais vus les joue rougis et se demandait si rien ne s'était passé en plus de cela, de toute manière il le saurais bien assez tôt, il ferait parlé Tsuna a coup de marteau.

-Bon cette idiot nous rejoindra en bas tu vient ?

Hyôga n'avais même pas pu refusé vus le ton catégorique de Reborn, il n'avais même pas eu le temps de se changer qu'il était déjà emporté par un Reborn refermant la porte derrière eux.

Il avancé vers le grand salon. Après avoir descendus les marche, gelées se dit Hyôga sans chaussettes, ils arrivèrent au grand salon :

-Ou est le Juudaime (cria un Gokudera verre encore a la main -_-'')

-Il arrive il prend sa douche.

C'est Hyôga qui avais répondu avec un sourire, Xanxus le regardé bizarrement, presque a lui dire merci du regard pour avoir retiré sont boss de sont visage.

Gokudera lui était rouge ainsi que Yamamoto quand il virent Hyôga avec un simple survêtement.

Reborn les insultés intérieurement d'être plus discrets, ces gardiens était vraiment tous des débiles profond ou quoi ?

Hyôga qui rougissait aussi du coup suivis Reborn qui s'était assis a coté de Ryohei qui s'était enfin réveillé, Hyôga s'assit donc de l'autre coté de Ryohei et commença a discuter avec lui.

( Quelques minutes avants du coté de Tsuna )

Tsuna prenait une douche froide pour essayer de calmé sont intérieur lui, mes aussi sont bas lui (-_-'' pour la classe je repasserait).

Il repensait a se qui venait de faire et se disais qu'il avait fait une grosse bourde, le jeune homme aller surment plus jamais lui parler, vive l'ambiance.

Après s'être calmé il passa a eau très chaude, cela le brûlé vraiment mes le jeune homme était trop préoccuper pour réagir a cela, qu'aller t'il bien pouvoir faire pour s'excuser, tout se stress lui donnait des crampes d'estomac.

Il n'entendait rien dans la salle qui était a coté, comment avait réagis Hyôga ? La dernière fois qui l'avait regarder avants de rentrée dans la salle de bain, le jeune homme avait l'air tétanisez.

Après s'être laver dans les règles de l'art, il arrêta la douche. Prit une serviette et s'essuya, il sortit de la douche, et remis le survêtement de tout a l'heur, il mis des chaussettes car il faisait légèrement froid, mais il ne mis pas de maillot, il remis ses bagues et sortit de la salle de bain.

Hyôga n'était plus la et Tsuna avait peur qu'il soit partit, il cherché un message ou autres mes il ne trouva rien, si seulement le jeune homme avais une valise il aurait su si il était partit.

Il sortit en trombe de la chambre la refermant a la va vite et se dépêcha d'aller au salon pour demander aux personnes présentes si ils avait vus Hyôga, il descendit les marches quatre a quatre et manqua de tomber deux fois (oui les escalier sont long), après s'être rattrapé sous l'œil amusé de Reborn qui avais était le seul a réagir au bruit que faisait Tsuna.

Un Tsuna qui l'aperçue et qui s'empressa de lui demandé si il avait vus le jeune Hyôga :

- A tu vus Hyôga ? (l'air empressé)

-Pourquoi donc ? (il savait très bien que Tsuna le cherché mes préférait s'amuser)

- Reborn, a tu vus Hyôga !

-Oui il est dans le salon en train d'apprendre a connaître Ryohei, il faudra lui acheter de nouvelles oreilles.

Il se dé-pécha donc d'entrée dans le salon, Xanxus l'aperçu et s'excusa du regard, Tsuna fis un signe de tête pour lui aussi pour s'excusé.

Puis il aperçu Hyôga qui l'aperçu aussi, Hyôga baissa la tête puis continua de reparlé avec Ryohei, Tsuna se sentait mal pour Hyôga, il eu un rictus, puis il s'approcha d'un Gokudera et d'un Yamamoto encore rouge ayant gardés le silence :

-Qui a t-il ? (Tsuna stupide -_-'')

- Eu rien, juste que tu a vus comment tu est habillé. (les deux en même temps)

-Et alors ?

-Non rien.

Il reprirent alors chacun de leurs cotés, la fin de la soirée commençait a arrivée et Tsuna et Hyôga ne s'était plus parlé, se qui étonné Reborn, il aller vraiment prévoir quelques chose pour ces deux la.

Arrivés 4-5h du matin, tout le monde commençait a partir Dino aller dormir au manoir puisqu'il s'était endormis bourré, c'est Hibari qui du s'en occupé, pour éviter de déroger au règle du manoir.

Xanxus et tout les Varia repartir vers leur manoir, autant dire que les Vongola et les Varia ensemble ne faisait pas bon ménage malgrés le fait qu'il soit de la même famille.

Après avoir réussi a faire partir tout le monde, avoir réussi a couché un Ryohei ne tenant même plus debout et que Gokudera et Yamamoto soit partit bras sur l'épaules en chantant, Reborn avais dit au deux jeune gens qui ne se parlé plus d'aller se couché, car demain il aller avoir une dur journée.

Tsuna n'avait pas notée le 'dur journée' et quitta donc avec Hyôga resté a deux mètres de lui Reborn lui lançant un bonne nuit. Ils montèrent donc les escalier, et marchèrent en direction de la chambre du Vongola, Hyôga avais la tête en l'air, et avait l'air pensif.

Tsuna ne disait rien et lui aussi était pensif, ils arrivèrent devants la porte de la chambres, et n'allumèrent pas la lumière, les rayon de la lune suffisait a éclairer la chambre.

Les jeunes homme ne parlés toujours pas et allèrent se couchés chacun dans leur lit ( je vous ai vus vous devants votre ordinateur avec de l'espérance et bien non hehe ^_^ ).

Hyôga était de dos a Tsuna et repensait a se qui s'était passé, vus la fin de la soirée les jours suivant ou ils aller resté avec eux risqué d'être longs, en parlant de sa il allés devoir discutait avec Reborn de combien de jours il allé resté avec eux car ces vacances aller se finir et se n'est pas parce que il ne voyer pas ses parents très souvent que personnes n'aller s'inquiète de sa disparition.

Quand a Tsuna il était sur le dos et regardé le plafond, il lança un rapide coup d'œil a Hyôga, le jeune homme était de dos et n'aller surment pas discutait, qu'aller t-il faire ? Improvisé ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Il se maudissait intérieurement de n'avoir que des idées stupide, il décida donc de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Il verrais bien demain.

La nuit passa donc sur les deux jeunes homme légèrement en froid. Le soleil commençait a se lever et Tsuna étais le second a se levée, Hyôga prenait sa douche l'eau qui coulait parvenait au oreilles du jeunes homme.

Il se leva, la tête lui faisant très mal (on se demande pourquoi) il vis une lettres sur le bureau, il s'avança et la prit il n'y avais pas de nom n'y autre chose et le jeune Tsuna commençait a avoir peur, es que c'était une lettre de Hyôga ? La lettre disais :

Hyôga : déjà partit moi ? Pas resté longtemps...

Lord : oui et bientôt tu mourra...

Hyôga : -_-'' *Help*


	6. Un nouveau départ:Chapter 6

_**Chapitre6:Journée instructive**_

La nuit passa donc sur les deux jeunes homme légèrement en froid. Le soleil commençait a se lever et Tsuna étais le second a se levée, Hyôga prenait sa douche l'eau qui coulait parvenait au oreilles du jeunes homme.

Il se leva, la tête lui faisant très mal (on se demande pourquoi) il vis une lettres sur le bureau, il s'avança et la prit il n'y avais pas de nom n'y autre chose et le jeune Tsuna commençait a avoir peur, es que c'était une lettre de Hyôga ? La lettre disais :

-Rende-vous a 15h00 a la piscine Vongola intérieur, signé Reborn (-_-'')

-Abruti de Reborn me faire flipper pour rien.

-Tu dit ?

-Haa Reborn mais quesque tu fou ici ?(le cœur battant a 100 a l'heur)

- J'étais venue voir si ma lettre avais étais déposé. (passant se qu'il avais entendu)

- Pour faire passer un message fait le toi même...

-Tu ne comprend rien quand je te dit les choses a l'orale alors...

Un malaise présent pour Tsuna, heureusement Hyôga sortait de la salle de bain habillait :

-Salut vous deux.

-Ciaossu, vous êtes invités a la piscine intérieur Vongola a 15h.

Hyôga se disait que se manoir était vraiment trop grand pour lui, surtout pour sont sens de l'orientation. Et pourquoi la piscine intérieur, il jeta un regard dehors et compris il pleuvait encore et il pleuvait vraiment fort, vive les vacance se disais t'il puis il se souvenue qu'il devait parlé a Reborn de sont séjour ici :

-Reborn es que je pourrais te parler quelque minutes ?

-Bien sur, Tsuna sort de la chambre.

Tsuna choqué :

-Comment sa ? Mais c'est ma chambre je te signale.

(Reborn marteau a la main )

-OK je sort.

Il s'était dépêché de sortir craignant les foudres de Reborn, que voulais donc lui dire Hyôga ? Aller t-il lui parler de se qui s'était passé hier, et connaissant Reborn qu'aller t-il lui faire ?

Du coté de Reborn et Hyôga, le jeune homme ne savait pas comment faire entré le sujet de conversation. Il décida donc d'entré dans le vif du sujet directement :

-Eux combien de temps je vais rester ici ?

Reborn le regardé d'un air bizarre qu'avais le jeune homme ? Selon ses informations il lui reste 5 jours de vacances ici, pourquoi voulais t-il partir ?

-Pourquoi tu veut déjà nous quitter ? Au et puis mince que c'est t-il passé avec Tsuna hier ?

-Mais rien c'est juste que...

-Ne te moque pas de moi j'ai vus les regards que vous vous jetiez et en plus de sa vous ne vous vous parler que pour les choses essentielle, je ne suis pas stupide, alors raconte moi tout ou sinon (marteau a la main)...

Hyôga gardé le silence se qui avais pour don d'énerver Reborn, après l'avoir menacer de s'en prendre au deuxième intéressé, c'est a dire Tsuna , Reborn le fis entré puisque Hyôga gardé quand même le silence. Tsuna étais rentrée et avais vus un Hyôga le regard baissé cherchant comment s'échappait comme une souris.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Je voudrai savoir se qu'il c'est passé hier quand vous étiez a deux mes Hyôga garde le silence.

Autant dire que Tsuna aller lui aussi gardé le silence mais il était plus facile a contrôler puisque Reborn avec lui pouvais se donné a cœur joie a sont jeux favoris, le coup de marteau. Tsuna après s'être mis a genou suppliant un Reborn en mode tyrannique, du tout avoué sou le regard médusé d'un Hyôga voulant interféré mes après être menacé se coup si avec un fusils avais laissé tomber.

Tsuna lui raconta donc tout, Hyôga peut a peut devenais blanc en même temps il n'avais pas non plus le meilleur rôle dans la choses.

Après que Tsuna ai fini de tout lui raconté il se prit un coup de marteau tellement gigantesque que Tsuna aller dormir pour un bon bous de temps.

-Bon maintenant que ces envie sont calmé, et autant dire qu'il ne saura pas s'excuser lui même je vais donc le faire pour lui...

Hyôga avais l'air extrêmement sérieux et coupa la parole de Reborn qui inapprécié guéer mes ne dit rien :

-Tu n'a pas a faire cela Reborn se qui c'est passé aurais du resté entre nous et même si c'est un idiot fini, si il veut s'excuser il le fera lui même et je refuse que tu le fasse a sa place.

Il était 14h et autant dire qu'il n'avais pas vraiment le temps de discutés, Hyôga mis donc fin a la conversations et alla se changer pour aller a la piscine .

Il entra donc dans la salle de bain et mis un short de bain préparé par les soin de la famille pour lui.

De sont coté Reborn cherchant déjà comment les reliée d'amitiés et plus, n'avais pas fait attention au fait que Tsuna s'était réveillé et se tenait le crane en râlant. Après avoir entendu le jeune homme il se retourna :

- Quesque y ta prit Tsunaze ?

-Sa fait longtemps que tu na pas utilisé se nom.

On pouvais entendre dans la vois de Tsuna un mépris pour lui même, que veut tu ? il f'aller bien que sa arrive un jour ou l'autre. Même si Reborn espéré que sa ne soit pas dans ces conditions, qu'aller t-il faire maintenant ?

Obliger Hyôga a faire partit de la famille ? Quel idiot se Tsuna il ne fait vraiment attention a rien.

-Va te changer, tout le monde va nous attendre sinon.

Reborn avais un sourire au lèvre avais t-il une idée ? Se sourire fis frissonner un Tsuna ne sachant que trop bien que les idée de Reborn se passé souvent mal pour lui.

Après que Hyôga eu fini de se changer il sortit de la salle de bain serviette autour du coup. Tsuna eu un autre frisson qui la n'était pas pour les même raison.

Il avait contourner Hyôga les joue rosi pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, entrer dedans il ferma vite la porte a clés puis de dos a la porte il soupira, pour la discrétion il repassera.

Hyôga avait souris quand Tsuna l'avais contourner rougis, alors que Reborn l'insultait d'imbécile ouvertement, se qui fis sourires Hyôga.

Au même moment Tsuna qui avait était plutôt très très vite sortait lui aussi avec un short de bain se réchauffant les épaules car il avais froid.

Hyôga le regardais et lui avais sortit avec toute la normalité du monde qu'il avait bot être fort il était vraiment un cas désespéré se qui fis rire Reborn qui était sur la même longueur d'onde.

Après que Tsuna ai finis de se réchauffer, il sortir de la chambre et se dirigére vers l'arrière du manoir, Hyôga étais paumés, vive le sens de l'orientation.

Tsuna qui lui avancé tranquillement gardant le silence, et qui arrivait a se repéré dans toutes ces salles qui se traversait, et autant dire qu'il y en avais.

Il arrivèrent a une baie vitré teinté on ne voyais rien de l'intérieur Hyôga avais était émerveiller pendant toute la traversé du manoir. Tsuna ouvris la baie vitrée derrière elle se trouvais une magnifique piscine dans une grande salle et tout les gardiens était déjà présent.

Gokudera se battait avec Lambo qui l'insultait et essayer t'en bien que mal de l'étrangler, Yamamoto lui faisait la course avec un Ryohei a l'extrême. Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi et I-pin se reposait sur des transats.

Tsuna qui ne savais guère nager aller encor une fois souffrir connaissant Reborn. Tsuna, Reborn et Hyôga arrivait devants la piscine, que Reborn déjà :

- Aller a l'eau (tout en jetant Tsuna et Hyôga avec un magique coup de pied dans l'eau).

Tsuna qui se noyer a moitié fus récupéré par Hyôga qui étais juste a coté et qui avais vus le jeune homme coulé :

- Tu ne sais pas nager (tout en l'amenant sur le bord).

-Non, et Reborn a ses manière pour faire apprendre...

-Quelques choses a dire contre mes manière d'apprentissage ?

Tsuna qui lâcha le bord pour éviter les foudre de Reborn coula a pique encore une fois, Hyôga le récupéra encore une fois.

Gokudera qui avait vus la scène de loin et qui avais fini de s'occupé d'un Lambo qui flotté a moitié assommé, se proposa d'apprendre au jeune homme a nager, Hyôga et Yamamoto qui écoutait se proposèrent aussi d'aidé .

Tsuna n'eut donc d'autre choix d'accepter car connaissant Reborn il lui aurais appris a nager a sa manière.

Une journée intéressante commença donc, Tsuna nager comme un chien mais sous les tire de Reborn avais appris très très vite a se tenir bien , Yamamoto et Gokudera c'était mis au extrémité de la piscine pendant que Hyôga suivais Tsuna en nageant a ces coté au cas ou...

Reborn lui était posé sur un Lambo qui servait de bouée pour le moment, il attendait le bon moment pour pouvoir maltraiter sont élève en bonne éduforme.

Tsuna apprenant doucement mais surment, il faut dire qu'avec trois personne l'aidant et une personne le maltraitent sa forge l'envie d'apprendre.

Après une heure d'entraînement Tsuna savais enfin nageait du moins à peu près, tout le monde s'était proposait pour une partit de volley dans la piscine sous la demande de Reborn.

Une partit avec donc démarré sur un Tsuna se noyant toute les trois secondes. Après une heure de combat acharnée pour que Hyôga réussisse a faire survivre une énième fois Tsuna se noyant . Reborn les appela pour leur dire quelques choses :

-Hyôga, Tsuna venait ici.

Hyôga était entrain de remonté Tsuna qui avais encore bus la tasse se qui faisait rigoler Hyôga a chaque fois. Il sortir tout les deux de la piscine et se rapprochèrent de Reborn, un Reborn qui leur balança deux serviette, car les deux jeune homme grelottait avec la fraîcheur ambiante.

Les deux jeune homme qui tremblait pendant que Reborn disais qu'ils était des petites nature. Il se décida quand même a commençait la conversation :

-J'aimerai vous montrés quelques choses. (Reborn avais dit sa avec un sourire )

Les deux jeune homme faisait de grand yeux surpris, que leur voulait Reborn ? Les deux jeunes homme n'avait même pas pu refusait que Reborn était déjà a la porte leur faisant signe de le suivre .

Il avancé dans les couloir du manoir, il étais dans une partit que même Tsuna ne connaissait pas, et autant dire qu'il en avais fait le tour plus d'une fois de se manoir, courant a tout bous de champ pour chercher un Lambo faisant n'importe quoi. Tsuna et Hyôga regarder tout les deux les couloir ne les connaissant pas ils se demandés a quoi cette partit du manoir servait .

Après quelques minutes de marche il arrivèrent devants une porte, Reborn l'ouvris et leur demanda d'entrée. Les deux jeunes homme s'avancèrent donc :

-Pourquoi tu nous a demandé de venir ici Reborn...

Tsuna venait de dire sa tout t'en se retournant, or Reborn lui fis un large sourire et referma la porte, puis un petit clic retenti. Reborn était de l'autre coté et Tsuna avais ouvert la bouche pour protesté mes un murs referma au dessus de la porte faisant entendre un **clap** assez fort.

Tsuna n'attendit pas et essaya de défoncer la porte qui était un murs maintenant, et autant dire qu'il f'aller se dépêchait avants que Reborn ne fasse se qu'il voulait faire. Et autant dire que quand Reborn avais un truque en tète, soit elle se passé, soit elle se passé...

-Ouvre nous Reborn !

-Désoler, je n'ai plus la clé, en attendant le temps je la cherche amusait vous bien .

-Comment sa amusait vous bien ? Reborn !

Le Reborn était partit et avais laissé Tsuna et Hyôga a deux dans cette salle, Hyôga qui souffla s'en protestait, il devais surment prendre l'habitude.

La salle avait des murs noir, une légère lumière sortait du haut des murs et donné une visibilité faible mais suffisante, il y avait une cheminée qui éclairé aussi la pièce, des bous de bois avait déjà était disposé dans la cheminé et du bois était posait a coté.

Le temps d'attente risquait d'être long. Car oui Hyôga contait attendre et non pas faire se que Reborn voulait, et Tsuna aussi apparemment puisqu'il s'était posait sur un siège devants la cheminé.

-Quesque Reborn veut que l'on fasse ? (Hyôga voulait savoir pour ne pas le faire)

-Aucune idée, mes le connaissant quelques choses qui sera a nos dépend...

Hyôga qui n'aller pas cherchait plus loin, se mis en quête d'habit, car être ici c'est bien mais en short de bain avec une serviette au tour du coup …

Il se décida donc a chercher de quoi se vêtir , il y avais une deuxième salle , il se dirigea vers elle. C'était une sorte de salle de bain et il n'y avait qu'une douche sans porte, la sortit donné directement a l'autre salle, les murs était aussi d'un noir profond et les lumière était les même.

Au plus grand bonheur de Hyôga il y avais des habit du moins juste des survêtement, deux survêtement noir aussi...

C'était déjà sa, il s'habilla donc d'un simple survêtement en faisant attention a se que Tsuna ne vienne pas quand il était nus.

Puis il alla voir Tsuna pour lui dire qu'il en avais aussi un pour lui. Un Tsuna qui souris en le voyant et qui alla se changer assez vite. Puis il s'assirent tout les deux devants la cheminé.

Le silence se fis sentir mes Tsuna était dans ses pensées, avec ce qui avait était dit se matin a Reborn, leur enfermement devais avoir un rapport avec tout sa.

Tsuna ne voulait même pas y pensée Reborn les laisserai bien sortir a un moment ou a un autres.

Les deux jeunes gens commencés a être épuisés ils n'avait pas l'heur mais décidèrent d'aller se couché, dans le même lit de surcroît, Tsuna insultait Reborn qui avait ses manière a lui de faire comprendre les choses.

Hyôga c'était mis du coté du mur dos a Tsuna, pas qu'il ne voulais pas parler mes pour le moment il était épuisé. Tsuna ne cherchant donc pas le pourquoi du comment décida donc de s'endormir aussi. Un bâillement peut discret se fis entendre chez Tsuna puis les deux jeunes hommes s'endormir tranquillement ne pensant pas a se qu'il aller leur arrivait.

De sont coté Reborn réfléchissait a comment faire en sorte que Tsuna et Hyôga se rapproche, tout cela avec une Bianchi et un Hibari très intéressés par le sujet.

Bianchi accompagner Reborn partout, en même temps elle était amoureuse de lui, quand t-a Hibari même Reborn ne savais pas pourquoi il s'était intéressé au sujet.

La nuit se fini donc sur quelques mes-basse du groupe de trois, et sur Tsuna et Hyôga dormant mieut que des marmottes et se fichant totalement de se qui pouvais leur arrivait dans les jours qui aller suivre .

Le lendemain matin Tsuna se réveilla en premier ne se souvenant pas de se qui c'était passé hier regardé dans tout les sens pour savoir ou il se trouvait.

Après avoir réveiller Hyôga qui man-qui d'assommer Tsuna qui le réveillé en plein rêve, il se souvint de ou il étais et souffla en étant peut discret se qui suffi a faire rire Hyôga.

-Bon ont fait quoi ont défonce le mur ?

Hyôga regarder d'un haïr surprit Tsuna qui avais sortit sa avec temps de normalité, Hyôga n'avait encore jamais vus la vrais force de Tsuna , alors que Tsuna s'approchait du murs dans la ferme intention de la défoncer Reborn apparues sur le murs, en images bien sur...

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas prévus que tu essayer de défoncer le murs Tsuna ? Autant te dire qu'il est très solide et que en plus de sa derrière il y a Hibari qui a je ne sais trop pourquoi décider de te 'mordre a mort' si tu casser les murs du manoirs.

Tsuna se raidit directement a l'entente du nom de Hibari et laissa tomber la chose.

-Et je peut savoir se que tu veut exactement de nous.

-Tu le sais très bien ont en a parlé a trois (avec sont sourire du 'vous aller prendre chère)

Tsuna et Hyôga réfléchissait, fin Tsuna réfléchissait pendant que Hyôga c'était ré-endormis...

Après que Reborn soit partit laissant un Tsuna légèrement déconfis, le jeune homme se décida a re-éveillé Hyôga malgrés le fait qu'il ai manqua de se faire arracher la tête la première fois.

Heureusement Hyôga ne dormais pas vraiment et laissant entendre un léger 'gru' signe qu'il l'écoutait :

-Tu sais de quoi Reborn voulait parlé.

-Sur ment le fait que tu mais touché hier...

Hyôga qui se rendis compte de se qu'il avais dit se maudissant intérieurement d'être un idiot finis qui ne savait pas allumé sont cerveaux au réveille.

Tsuna qui lui était a coté avec les yeux grand ouvert cherché quoi dire, quand il trouvas enfin quoi dire :

-Et tu crois qu'il veut que l'on fasse quoi.

-Tu le connais mieux que moi tu devrais savoir.

-Autant dire qu'il est imprévisible et autant dire que les choses les plus débiles pourrais se déroulé.

-Peut être veut t-il que tu t'excuse pour hier.

-Sa va pas être aussi facile que sa mais bon autant essayer.

Tsuna repris sont air sérieux et réussi a s'excusé de manière très réel, mais rien ne se passa. Les deux jeunes homme réfléchissait et il passèrent bien 15 minutes comme sa.

Après quelques minutes Tsuna commença a rougir. Il avais bien pensée a quelques choses mais autant dire que il ne pouvais pas en parlé. Hyôga qui relevas le visage vis sont jeunes amis rougir et lui demanda a quoi il pensait.

Lord : Tsuna tu pense a quoi ?

Tsuna je te signale que c'est toi qui écris... -_-

Lord : Et toi Reborn ta pas honte de faire ça ?

Reborn : '**change Léon en arme'** Tu a dit ?

Lord,Tsuna,Hyôga: ...


	7. Un nouveau départ:Chapter 7

_**Chapitre7:Que doit on faire ?**_

Tsuna repris sont air sérieux et réussi a s'excusé de manière très réel, mais rien ne se passa.

Les deux jeunes homme réfléchissait et il passèrent bien 15 minutes comme sa. Après quelques minutes Tsuna commença a rougir.

Il avais bien pensée a quelques choses mais autant dire que il ne pouvais pas en parlé. Hyôga qui relevas le visage vis sont jeunes amis rougir et lui demanda a quoi il pensait.

-Tu a une idée ?

-Oui, mes non en faite, oublis.

-Ont va pas être plus avancés si tu ne dit rien tu sais ?

-Et bien connaissant Reborn, et puisque sa a un rapport avec se qu'il c'est passé hier soir il se pourrait que sa soit un truques que l'on doit faire a deux ...

Autant dire que Hyôga avais compris et qu'il avais rougis un peut violement et que au passage ne savant pas quoi dire se leva et alla prendre une douche laissant Tsuna se demandé comment il l'avais prit

Hyôga qui avais réagis machinalement et qui était dans ses pensées.

De sont coté Reborn écoutait se qu'il se passé dans la salle des deux jeunes homme.

Enfin ils avais compris maintenant, ils suffisait qu'ils se décident et autant Tsuna y pensée un peut trop pour sa première fois mes quand t-a Hyôga Reborn ne savait pas vraiment comment il pouvais réagir.

Bianchi qui arrivait avec deux tasses de thé :

-Tu ne pense pas que Hyôga pourrai mal réagir a la choses et s'en aller plus tôt que prévus ?

-Je ne veut pas qu'il parte comme j'ai dit ont s'amuse plus dans la famille depuis sont arrivé mais bon avec Tsuna qui ne peut pas se retenir plus de 5 minutes sa va être dur.

-Il faut aussi dire que tu y a était un peut fort, sa m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas déjà partit.

Reborn se disait qu'il improviserait ou fera en sorte que Tsuna s'en occupe.

De leur cotés Tsuna qui se disait qu'il n'aurais vraiment pas du en parlé se disait qu'il ne pouvais vraiment pas être fin des fois .

Il se rallongea sur le lit et regarda le plafond il ne pensée a rien et écoutait le bruit de l'eau de la douche tombé.

Hyôga qui était sou cette même douche réfléchissait. D'autant l'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment car il était plus du genre a être avec des filles, d'autant la soirée d'hier avais était riche en émotions et il ne pouvait pas dires que se que lui avait fait Tsuna lui avais déplus.

Se monde l'énerver, il réfléchissait trop et ça avait le dons de l'énerver surtout quand il préférait oubliait les choses, après plusieurs minutes il sortit de la douche, maudissant Reborn de ne pas arrangé les choses et n'avoir laissé que des survêtement, il se demandait si il n'aller pas le tuée en sortant de la.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et vis Tsuna rallonger sur le lit, il s'assit donc au bous et malgrés le stress de la choses :

-Bon , je veut bien essayer.

Tsuna qui s'était relevait doucement pour se posait sur ses avants bras n'avait pas compris, puis quand sont cerveaux réagis a la Choses :

-C'est vrais !

La voix légèrement trop forte de Tsuna avais fait que Hyôga s'était raidit, il étais déjà rouge carmins juste pour annoncer la choses mes la Tsuna l'avais fini... Tsuna qui vis sa réaction s'excusa :

-Désoler c'est juste que c'est ma première fois, et que sa me travaille depuis beaucoup de temps.

La franchise de Tsuna fis que Hyôga le regardé un peut surpris et avoua donc la même choses :

-C'est ma première fois aussi, alors autant dire que je ne sais pas comment mis prendre.

De sont cotés Reborn rigolait il se demandait si il n'aller pas leur mettre un film sur la choses, se qui lui vis un regard bouche bé de Bianchi.

Tsuna ne savait pas trop comment si prendre et autant dire qu'il n'aller pas y aller aussi violement qu'hier.

Hyôga lui était toujours assis et ne contait pas vraiment entreprendre la choses puisqu'il ne savait pas comment si prendre.

C'est Tsuna qui du prendre les devants, il s'approcha de Hyôga et lui prit les mains pour les enlever de ses jambes, puis il se leva et leva aussi Hyôga qui le regardé plein d'appréhension.

Tsuna ne savait pas comment si prendre mes ne voulais pas non plus que sa devienne un totale flaupe, il s'approcha donc de Hyôga ayant préalablement mis ses mains sur ses hanches pour se rapproché.

Après qu'il se soit rapprochés il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Hyôga, il l'embrassa légèrement, puis un deuxième et enfin il l'embrassa réellement.

Hyôga avait laissé entré la langues de Tsuna et ne contait pas non plus resté passif, il prit donc les devants et l'embrassa avec un peut plus d'entrain.

Pendant se temps les mains de Tsuna montèrent un peut plus haut pour se posé sur le torse nus de Hyôga qui n'avais qu'un survêtement.

En faite Tsuna aussi n'avais qu'un survêtement et justement Hyôga avais les mains posés dessus au niveau des hanches.

Tsuna faisait naviguer ses mains sur le torse du jeunes homme et commencé a joué avec les petit bout de chair (je vais pas vous faire un dessin non plus).

Tsuna se décida a arrêter de faire naviguer ses mains et prit celle du jeunes hommes, il fis en sorte qu'il se repose sur le lit tout en continuant de l'embrassé, puis il se décida a allongé le jeune homme.

Il le poussa donc très doucement sur le lit, Hyôga c'était laissé faire et était plutôt passif sur le coup. Mes il était plus gêné qu'autre choses, car ils était posait en travers du lit.

Il se décida donc a arrêter Tsuna dans ses mouvements :

-Attend ont va se faire mal la...

Tsuna compris et laissa Hyôga se placé le long du lit, puis il se mis au dessus de lui, il avais les jambes entrecroisait .

Puis il continuèrent les baisés, enfin Tsuna se décida a descendre ses lèvres, sou les râles de Hyôga qui aurait bien continué.

Hyôga se laissé faire, Tsuna descendait lentement sa langue sur le torse du jeune homme qui gémissait de bien être.

Quand il arriva au survêtement de Hyôga il entreprit d'embrassé sont membres déjà tendus a travers, puis il se décida a arrêter et a descendre sont habit doucement, les deux jeunes hommes rougissait très fortement, mais ils n'aller pas arrêter pour autant.

Tsuna abaissa le survêtement du jeunes hommes jusqua ses chevilles, puis aidé de Hyôga le retira complètement.

Puis il remonta au visage du jeunes homme dans le but de l'embrassé, les deux jeunes hommes se passés les mains sur le corps de leur compagnons, se qui fit poussés plusieurs gémissements.

Puis Tsuna approcha sa main du membres dressé de Hyôga, un Hyôga qui n'y avais même pas fait attention car il avait les yeux fermés et était concentré sur le baisé.

Il ne réagis que quand Tsuna prit sont membres en main, se qui lui provoqua un petit hoquets de surprise, se qui ne manquas pas de faire rire Tsuna, se qui fis encore plus rougir Hyôga qui était le seule a être nus.

Sur le coup les deux jeunes homme avais arrêter de s'embrassait, et avais tourné la tête vers le cotée tout en étant rouge carmin :

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Et bien je te signale que je suis le seul déshabillait.

Il avais fait une tête qui avais bien fait rire Tsuna sur le coup.

-Mais te moque pas de moi c'est vrais.

-Ci ce n'est que sa.

Tsuna décida donc a enlevé sont habits se qui fis qu'il devinrent encore plus rouges. Après être tout deux regardé et avoir légèrement rigolais, Tsuna continua se qu'il avais entrepris mes se coups si il colla les deux membres ensemble pour commencé de long vas et viens ensemble.

Hyôga tenait les draps et les serré de plus en plus fort, suivant peut a peut la vitesse de Tsuna qui accélérait. Puis il s'arrêta totalement presque sur le points pour les deux jeunes hommes d'éjaculés :

-Pourquoi tu tes arrêté ?

Pour seul réponse Hyôga vis Tsuna qui posa des baisé sur le membres du jeune hommes, puis il le prit entièrement en bouche, Hyôga ne savait pu quoi faire et se laissa entraîné par le mouvement, il voulus prendre la tête de Tsuna mes celui ci l'arrêta dans le mouvement et plaquas ses mains sur les cotés de sont corps.

Quand il vis que Hyôga aller bientôt venir Tsuna s'arrêtât puis il souris a Hyôga, qui aller lui le massacré pour cette arrêt en plein plaisir.

Tsuna s'approcha donc de sont visage et le fis taire en l'embrassant, Hyôga s'arrêta donc, après avoir vus le petit sourire de Hyôga, Tsuna se décida a continué :

-Tu est près pour aller plus loin ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien aller plus loin, je vais pas te faire un dessein ?

Il n'eus que pour réponse un petit signe de tête plaint d'appréhension. Il s'approcha donc de l'armoire a coté du lit, il avais vus qu'il y avait du lubrifiant, qui était apparu comme par hasard quand les deux jeunes hommes avais compris se que voulait Reborn.

Il le prit sou le regard assez surpris de Hyôga, puis il s'en mis un peut sur les doigt. Hyôga avais un peut peur de se qui aller se déroulé, mais il n'aller pas reculé maintenant que sa avais commencez.

Tsuna lança un dernier regard a Hyôga qui tenait les draps, qui avait la tête tourné vers le coté et était rouge pivoine :

-Si tu ne veut pas ont le fait pas Hyôga.

-C'est pas que je veut pas c'est que...

-C'est que quoi ? Tu veut que c'est moi qui ? Moi sa me gène pas.

-Mais non c'est pas sa non plus, c'est juste que j'ai un peut peur.

Tsuna c'était posé sur ses genoux et réfléchissait, il n'aller pas non plus l'obliger a faire se qu'il ne voulait pas forcément, déjà qu'ils était obligés de le faire a cause de Reborn.

-Du moins ce n'est pas que j'ai peur c'est juste que ont est limite obliger, et c'est pas ce que je veut pour ma première fois .

-Et bien ne le faisons pas, j'obligerai Reborn a nous ouvrir même si pour sa je doit mettre KO Hibari.

Hyôga avais était surpris par ses paroles, d'autant hier Tsuna avais était légèrement violent, d'autant la il n'avait pas essayer de le poussé et en plus de sa il agissait vraiment comme un parrain, même si tabasser ses membres n'était pas la meilleur solution.

-Bon ont prend au moins une douches a deux en attendant que Reborn se décide a nous ouvrir ?

Hyôga avais fait un signe affirmatif, même si les deux étais encore rouges. Il se levèrent donc tout les deux et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Tsuna qui avais prit les habit les jeta dans le baque salle et alluma la douche en attendant qu'elle chauffe.

Hyôga était entrée en premier dans la douche suivis de derrière par Tsuna qui entrée dans la douche lui mis les mains autour du coup pour l'embrassé, Hyôga avais était surpris mes n'avais pas refusé, il c'était retourné et embrassé Tsuna alors que l'eau coulait au tour d'eux, car les deux jeunes hommes était collés.

Hyôga tenais Tsuna dans le dos pour pouvoir resté collé a lui, pendant se temps la Tsuna avais prit du gel douche et en profitait pour laver (toucher -_-') Hyôga qui était concentrait sur le baisé.

Après êtres rincé Hyôga eu la surprise le voir Tsuna qui lui mettait du shampoing, et autant dire que sa le gênait, il avais une mine de gamin ayant fait une bêtises se qui fis rire Tsuna, alors que Hyôga le regardé a moitié vexé.

Puis il se rincèrent tout les deux les cheveux, et continuèrent de profiter de la douche.

Du coté de Reborn :

-Je vais le massacrer.

Bianchi retenait Reborn qui était devants la porte des deux jeunes hommes prés a rentrée et a massacré Tsuna qui avais fait capoter sont plan.

-Laisse leur le temps, ils ont encore jeunes.

C'est Bianchi qui avait dit sa, avec un petit rire. Hibari lui était partit car la chose ne l'intéressé plus.

-Je vais le massacrer, et je vais trouver un autre parrain moins débile.

Bianchi rigolait encore plus, seul Tsuna arrivait a énerver Reborn qui détestait se faire contrarié par sont élèves.

De leur coté les deux jeunes homme étais sortit de leur douches et était entrain de se séché, du moins Tsuna séché Hyôga :

-Mais eu je sais m'essuyer tout seul...

-J'aime bien laisse moi.

Hyôga essayer t'en bien que mal de reprendre la serviette a Tsuna, mes se coup si il n'était plus bourré et étais plus fort que lui.

-Aller laisse toi faire...

Hyôga du donc obtempéré, après avoir fini avec Hyôga, Tsuna s'essuya lui même pendant que Hyôga m'étais un énième survêtement. Ensuite Tsuna en mis lui même un :

-Bon on sort de la ?

Sur ces mots la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparent un Reborn a la limite du meurtre.

Lord:Vous avais aimé.

Tsuna : Jusqua se que tu nous arrête...

Lord, Hyôga: 0_o


	8. Chapter 8: Enfin sortit

_**Chapitre8 :Enfin sortit**_

Sur ces mots la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparent un Reborn a la limite du meurtre.

Tsuna le regardé avec un sourire voulant dire victoire, se qui fis s'énerver encore plus Reborn, qui ont pouvais le voir s'énerva très fortement puisqu'il essaya tan bien que mal de l'étrangler , même si Bianchi le tenait dans ses bras très fortement.

-Vous me refaite un coup comme sa et je vous tue...

Hyôga avais dit sa normalement et Reborn l'avais regarder dans un air de défis, alors que Tsuna avais déjà mis ses mains sur la bouche de Hyôga dans le but de le faire taire pour éviter un massacre.

Ensuite Tsuna aussi avais aussi des choses a dires et il n'aller pas y manquer même si c'était des choses sur Reborn :

-Il vaudrai peut être arrêter de te mêlé de ma vie Reborn, je sais me débrouiller.

-Oui on en a eu la preuve hier.

Sur les mots de Reborn Hyôga avais éclater de rire ainsi que Bianchi qui avait étais mise au courent par Reborn.

-Et bien ont vous retrouvent enfin ou étiez vous passer ?

Les 4 se retournèrent pour voir Yamamoto et Gokudera qui arrivait, ce qui était rare puisqu'il se chamaillez pour un rien.

-Juudaime, ont vous a cherchés partout, la famille Baberonne a attaquais un des manoir au sud .

-Quoi ?

C'est Reborn qui avais réagis en premier , il fis un signe de mains au jeunes gens pour qu'il le suivent au calme. Du moins en théorie puisque Reborn c'était dirigée vers les habitation des Varia.

Arrivait au habitation un homme de main leur ouvris et les laissa entrée pour se posait sur des sièges prévus a cette effets, après que toute la varia ai dénié se présenté, au tour d'une masse de document dispersé sur la table, Reborn prit la parole :

-Et bien si la famille Baberonne cherche la guerre, pouvais vous m'en dire plus que se qui est écris sur le rapport ?

Reborn avais l'air très sérieux se qui étonna Hyôga, qui avait était convié a cette entrevus ont ne sais trop pourquoi. Reborn s'adressé a Squalo , car Xanxus avait l'air de n'en avoir rien a faire.

-Rien de plus comme vous le savais le chef c'est enfui, c'est donc lui qui a du organiser la contre attaque, cela m'étonne, il fui puis nous attaque ces Baberonne sont vraiment spéciale.

-Il faut aussi dire que l'on ne sais rien de leur chef ont ne sais même pas a quoi il ressemble, dans tout les cas les renfort ont déjà étais envoyés et si ils ont attaqués une base au sud il ne se gênerons pas pour essayer de nous attaqué ici même.

C'est Tsuna qui était entrain de parler, et autan dire que Hyôga était étonné de le voir de cette manière, agir en parrain comme sa, se jeune homme avais vraiment une double personnalités.

-Hum, pour le moment ont ne peut pas faire plus, ont verra bien quand les nouvelle de l'équipe arriveront.

Sur ces paroles Reborn c'était levée et avais fait signe au gardien,Tsuna et Hyôga de le suivre. Arrivé en dehors des appartement des Varia :

-Je peut savoir pourquoi j'ai était convié a cette discutions alors que je suis juste un invité ?

C'est Hyôga qui avais posé cette question en direction de ses compagnon et c'est Reborn qui lui répondit en premier :

-Peut être car tu est maintenant avec Tsuna...

Gokudera et Yamamoto ne comprirent pas sur le coup, puis quand l'information arriva au cerveau ils eurent une réaction logique, c'est a dire les gros yeux en direction des autres personnes.

-Qui a dit que l'on était a d'eux ? Ont a étais obligés.

Se coup si c'est Tsuna et Hyôga qui avais réagis comme dans un commun accort, provoquant un rougissement très prononcé chez les deux jeunes homme.

Durant les minutes ou Yamamoto et Gokudera s'informèrent au près de Bianchi, Tsuna lui engueulé Reborn d'avoir justement fait que les deux jeunes hommes avais du faire se qu'ils avais fait.

Dans la tête de Hyôga tout était flou, pour commencez , il avais était obligé de rester avec eux, en plus de sa ils faisait partit de la mafia alors cotés risques sa posait quelques problèmes, puisqu'il était plutôt du genre a éviter les problèmes.

Hyôga se demandé plutôt si il aller rester avec eux, il n'avait pas d'attache et comme lui même et Tsuna avait dit il n'était pas ensemble et avait était obligé de se rapprocher a cause de se bébé...

Reborn justement, qui avais calmé Tsuna en le menaçant, regardé Hyôga et se demandé pourquoi il étais dans les étoiles, il se disait qu'il devrai sans occupé un de ces jours.

Le petit groupe c'était dirigée vers le salon pour aller manger, car Hyôga et Tsuna n'avais pas manger depuis le soir dernier, quand ils arrivèrent au salon Tsuna se mis a coté d'un Hyôga toujours pensif :

-Tu pense a quoi Hyo ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Hyo, et je pense a m'en aller d'ici...

Tsuna et Reborn avais était surpris par ses propos, et Reborn était monté sur la table pour s'approcher de Hyôga les poings fermer :

-Je te signale que l'ont ta sauvé et que au passage tu sais des choses sur nous alors ont va pas te laissé partir aussi facilement.

Cette tirade fus accompagné d'un léger coup de poing sur la tête. Hyôga qui se tenait la tête :

-Je tes déjà dit que c'était vous qui m'aviez mis dans cette panade, ensuite vous conté me tuer après m'avoir sauvé ?

-Reborn ne veut pas te tuer, c'est juste les règle qui régisse dans les famille mafieuse, et même nous ne pouvons pas passer au dessus de ces lois.

C'est Tsuna sur un ton sérieux qui avait dit sa. Quand a Hyôga il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas que cela avais changer le fait qu'il veuille partir mes bon il n'aller pas non plus posait des problèmes a ceux qui l'avait sauvé.

-En attendant il faudra bien que je reparte un jour, entre les études et mon travaille je ne peut pas me permettre plus que mes vacance. Il y a aussi le fait que resté ici est dangereux, d'autant vous, vous êtes tous fort et aguerri d'autant moi je n'ai pas eu votre entraînement.

-Et si tu resté encore quelques jours, au moins pour profiter de notre nouvelle amitié?Puis tu décidera de si tu reste ou si tu part ensuite, en attendant c'est moi qui est chargé de te protéger, et vu que je suis moi même protéger sa devrais aller.

C'est Tsuna qui avais parlé avec les joue rose du fait du 'nouvelle amitié', quand a Hyôga il avais réfléchi pendant quelques minutes avants de faire un léger coup de tête de bas en haut doucement en signe d'acceptation (sa ce dit? o_o), avec lui aussi les joue rose.

Le repas continua donc sur ces bonnes paroles, Reborn avais laissé tomber la maltraitance gratuite et était partit réglé quelques papiers et autorisations d'attaque d'autre famille pour le cas de la famille Baberonne.

Tsuna lui avais était appelé en pleine partit de carte avec Hyôga qui l'avait donc suivis puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi faire et qu'il était juste un invité. Tsuna avais était appelé par Reborn étant parrain de la famille c'était a lui de relire toute les autorisation et d'assigné le sceau Vongola signe d'authenticité.

Hyôga attendait donc Tsuna assis sur un fauteuil a coté de Reborn, ils était tout les deux posait dans un coin du bureaux de Tsuna buvant un café préparé par les soin de Reborn.

L'après midi passa donc très tranquillement, puisque quand les deux jeunes hommes était entré dans le bureaux la montagne de paperasse avais presque mis Tsuna dans un état a la limite des larmes. Hyôga lui avais passé sont après midi silencieux a réfléchir a sont peut être départ.

Reborn lui s'était endormis, même si a chaque fois que Tsuna essayer de partir juste pour aller au toilette il ouvré un œil pour vérifier que sont élèves ne s'enfuit pas et qu'il finirait ses taches . Le menaçant de sont marteau se qui faisait en soit la terreur du pauvres Tsuna qui n'en pouvais plus de cette après-midi.

Après avoir fini cette après-midi qui fus soit dit en passant fort instructive, Reborn et Hyôga se dirigére vers leur chambre. Tsuna n'avais pas très faim, et Hyôga avis manger trop de petit gâteau préparé par Reborn, se bébé l'étonnera toujours.

La soirée était calme et les volets de la chambre de Tsuna vibrés suite au coup de vent de la tempête qui se préparait dehors.

Les deux jeunes homme avait décider de prendre se coup si un bain, pour se reposer un peut de leur journée. Il se retrouvèrent donc a deux dans un bain version gigantesque et c'était posait tranquillement.

Hyôga avais fermé les yeux et Tsuna soufflé de bien être, cette journée l'avais épuisé et un mal de dos prononcés commencez a faire sont apparition, mes bon sa il avait l'habitude avec les entraînement peut orthodoxe de Reborn.

Après quelques minutes une envie vient a l'esprit de Tsuna, avec tout se qu'il c'était passé il n'avait même pas eu le temps dans apprendre plus sur Hyôga et quelques question lui trotté dans la tête :

-Tu a dit tout a l'heur que tu avais un travaille et des études, d'autant les études je comprend mes tu travaille déjà alors que tu vit cor chez tes parents ?

Hyôga avais ouvert ses yeux et rigolé de la questions :

-Oui je vis bien avec mes parents mes pour se qui est du travaille, mes parents ne me paye rien si ce n'est le minimum vitale, la bouffe, l'électricité l'eau, et le toit, sinon pour le reste je doit me débrouillé...

-A se point la? Mes pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'il ne sont jamais la ?

Hyôga avais prit un air déconfis, ont voyez bien a sont regard qu'il n'aurait pas préféré répondre a cette question :

-Désoler, tu n'est pas obligé de répondre.

Tsuna avait dit sa tout en gigotant les mains dans tout les sens et en éclaboussant toute la salle de bain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas va j'ai l'habitude, pour tout te dire toute les personnes non pas la chance d'avoir eu ta vie, le fait d'être parrain doit être pratique. Mes bon je veut pas non plus que tu te disent que j'ai eu une mauvaise vie, je ne manque de rien, mes parents ne me désirait pas c'est tout, du moins je les appelle mes parents mes ont va pluto dire que se sont mes parents adoptif. Il mon trouvait devants leur porte abandonné, alors je ne suis pas leur vrais enfant juste un fils adoptif.

Tsuna avais un air désoler, mes il f'aller dire que lui aussi avait connus sont lot de douleur, et il aller aussi lui en parlé puisqu'il lui avais demandé un peut comme sa de lui racontait sa vie :

-Tu sais être le parrain n'est pas de tout repos, malgré le fait que se que j'ai connu est moins que toi j'ai connu mon lot de souffrance. Depuis ma tendre enfance j'ai toujours était considérait comme un idiot, toujours dernier en tout que se soit a l'école comme dans les activité extra scolaire, je ne me suis pas vraiment fait d'amis.

Tsuna n'avais pas vraiment envie dans parlé mes quitte a avoir commencez autant continué et tout raconté pour que Hyôga puisse comprendre le pourquoi du comment :

-A mes 15ans ( désoler si je fait une erreur) Reborn est arrivais chez moi, et pour tout te dire au début c'était seulement en temps que prof particulier pour mon intelligence particulière. Mes bon il arriva assez vite au fait qu'il était un tueur a gage et qu'il était la dans le but de faire de moi le 10 iem parrain de la famille Vongola. Même si au départ je n'était pas pour, et que je ne le suis toujours pas vraiment mes bon.

-Tu a donc aussi était prit un peut au dépourvus, sa t'est tomber dessus comme si de rien n'était.

-Oui, a la suite de cela Reborn ma un peut entraîné sans que je le vois et de fils en aiguille, en améliorent mes résultat ou encore dans des cas de petit problèmes je me suis fait des amis, tel que Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei ect... Quand a Hibari et Rokudo c'est totalement autres choses mes bon je ne préfère pas en parlé. Puis nous nous sommes retrouvais dans beaucoup de choses non prévus, des combats ou nous avons risquait notre vie et ou nous avons perdu des compagnon...

-Désoler je n'aurait pas du dire que tu avais la belle vie, tu a toi aussi connus ton lot de souffrance et mes petit problèmes ne sont rien fasse a cela.

-Que veut tu c'est passé maintenant je me retrouve ici et j'ai fait ta connaissance alors j'ai une bonne vie en fin de compte.

Hyôga avis rougis sur le coup et avais tourné la tête pour éviter que Tsuna ne le vois même si celui si avais rigolait en voyant la réaction du jeune homme.

-En attendant tu travaille dans quoi en France ?

Au regard de Hyôga ont pouvais bien voir qu'il ne préférait pas en parlé au choix, mes sa Tsuna ne l'avais pas vus et regardé avec insistance Tsuna signe qu'il attendait une réponse, le jeune Hyôga du donc se résoudre a lui répondre :

-Eu je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire, tu sais pour une personnes de 18 ans, qui a des études en cour trouvait un travaille permettant de vivre n'est pas toujours facile, et trouvait un travaille descend encore moins. Mes bon autant ne pas tourné autour du pot je travaille dans un bar a strip-tease, en temps que serveur.

-En quoi c'est gênant au juste c'est juste un bar comme les autres …

-Et bien c'est un bar gai et autant dire que en temps que serveur j'ai eu plus d'une proposition...

-Mes je croyez que tu était encor

-Puceau, oui je le suis, car je refusait tout même pour des salaire dépassant largement ma paye mes bon passons je ne vais pas non plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort...

Tsuna qui avais la bouche grande ouvert ne préféra pas posait plus de questions , il laissa donc tomber et se leva du bain dans le quel il se trouvait provoquant encore une fois un rougissement chez sont jeunes amis car il était nus :

-Bon nous y allons ?

Tsuna regardé Hyôga qui avais acquiescé alors qu'il se caché les yeux pour cause de pudeur :

-Tu ma déjà vus nus alors arête de te cacher les yeux...

-C'est pas une raison pour te levais comme sa sans prévenir.

Tsuna avais rigolait sur le coup pendant qu'il essuyer Hyôga sortit de la douche tout en détournant le regard, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tsuna qui ne se gênait pas pour profiter de la vus qui s'offrait a lui.

Après moult râle de la part de Hyôga qui n'aimait pas que Tsuna le regarde nus limite en bavant devants lui, les deux jeunes hommes sortir de la salle de bain, toujours nus sous la demande de Tsuna, se que ne pus refuser Hyôga car Tsuna avais fermé la conversations sur cela.

Hyôga avais quand même eu le temps de mettre une serviette autour de la taille, même si Tsuna avais tenté temps bien que mal de lui enlevé.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul lit dans la chambre, Reborn avais encore agis et avais fait enlevais le deuxième lit surment dans le bute de rapprocher les deux jeunes hommes, au sens propres du terme. De ce fait Tsuna contait bien en profitait, le pourquoi du comment il voulais restait nus, Hyôga ne le regardé plus depuis la sortit de la salle de bain, et rougissais a chaque fois que Tsuna lui demandé de le regardé :

-Tu compte me regardé jusqua quand ?

-Jusqua se que tu remette des habits pour un minimum de décence...

-C'est qu'il est timide...

Hyôga s'était retourné sou le rire de Tsuna , un Hyôga qui s'était encor une fois de plus caché les yeux mes se coup si d'une main car l'autre tenait la serviette qui manquai de glisser :

-T'est pas drôle …

-Bon ont va se couchés ?

Sur ces mots les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent donc vers le lit, arrivait au lit Hyôga tira sur la Couette alors que Tsuna en profité pour lui enlever sa serviette sou le demie cris de Hyôga. Puis Tsuna le poussa sur le lit.

Alors que Hyôga se placé du coté gauche du lit collé au mur Tsuna monté sur le lit et se rallongea, puis prit la couette pour la tiré jusqua niveau de ses épaules. Les rayons de lumières éclairé la chambre et Hyôga faisait déjà semblant de dormir pour éviter quelques petites choses .

Tsuna se décida donc a s'approcher de lui dans le bute de s'endormir contre lui.

Tsuna:Enfin une nuit tranquille a deux...  
Lord : 'Prépare la camera'


End file.
